Life In The London Institute
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: A collection of one shots. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

So I'm just going to post some one shots here, really.

Name Choosing

'No.'

'But Lottie-'

'I've said it before, I will say it again. No child of mine will be named Buford. I am completely against it.'

'It's such a nice name though, different from-'

'It's a horrid name! I don't mind different, but Buford is stepping over the line.'

'Not even as a middle name? Please? This is my child too Charlotte.'

Henry sat, hopeful. He thought, even if he couldn't get away with calling his child Buford, he would get away with making it his second name.

Charlotte sighed.

'Fine. But only as a middle name. I'm still stuck on name idea's. I want a nice name, one that's known but not completely common.'

'What about James?'

'No. No, it would remind me of Jem too much, not to mention Will.'

He knew his wife still wasn't over the fact of letting Jem go, and he didn't like saying goodbye either. At least he wasn't actually dead. He did visit sometimes, when Will would make a purposeful 'emergency' call to the Brothers, but that was mostly it.

'Henry Jr.? I've always wanted to name my son Henry Jr. Or Henry II.'

'That would be too confusing, dear.'

'Robert?'

Charlotte shook her head.

'What about Thomas or Edward?' She asked.

'I don't like Edward. Although I'm fairly sure Thomas is the name of an American mundane inventor.'

'Well we have to agree on something!'

'Jonathan? Or Nathan for short? John? Little bit more modern...'

'I don't want modern I want traditional.'

Henry sighed. Charlotte was very particular about important matters.

Such as choosing a name that they're child will have for the rest of his life.

'I like Fred. Or Samuel. And Harry. I like the name Harry.'

Henry deliberated. He liked the names Harry and Fred too. But it didn't sound right.

'I like George or Frank. Maybe even Richard, but I don't think it suits.'

He could see Charlotte thinking, her mind wondering, trying to know if she liked the names or not.

'I don't like Richard. And Frank's a little too traditional. I want something that sounds right, and is both modern, traditional and common.'

Henry thought about this. What did he like in a name? What names were special?

He remembered meeting a particular Shadowhunter in the Devil's Tavern once, that he'd got into a game of gambling with. The Shadowhunter was so drunk he had let slip that he was a mundane murderer and told him not to open his mouth or he would shut it for him. He had also gotten in a fight with him because he had gotten mad that Henry had won the poker game. He remembered their brawl at the bar, whipping out his knife and putting it to the man's throat before he could stab Henry's chest. What was his name again? He remembered it being authentic and traditional, but modern and common at the same time. He remembered liking the name. What was it? Clyde? Carl? Charles? Wait...Charles! That was it. Even now, Henry liked the name. And Charles Buford Fairchild had a nice ring to it.

'What about Charles?' Henry asked into the silence. Charlotte deliberated.

'Yes. Yes, I like that name. It's traditional yet also quite modernly common. It sounds nice too.'

'I know, I like it as well.'

'Charles Buford Fairchild.' She said wonderingly. 'I do really like it.'

Henry was relieved that they had found a name they both liked.

Charlotte didn't need to know their child was going to be named after a murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Baby Charles

Henry Branwell walked up the stairs from his laboratory, smiling as he did so. His invention had brightened his mood tenfold when proved successful. He strode to the study, where he knew Charlotte would be. Sure enough, there she was at her desk, writing avidly while her other arm held a baby with bright ginger hair. He smiled fondly at the scene, watching his son jiggle around on her knee, Charlotte gently rocking him up and down with his tiny fists bouncing around with him.

He stood leaning on the doorjamb for a few minutes, until Charlotte looked up from her work, noticing him there. She smiled, her eyes dark and radiant.

'Do you want some help?' He asked.

'You can take him if you'd like.' She said, offering Charles to him. He eagerly bounded over to take his son in his arms. He remembered how Charlotte had been nervous at him holding Charles when he was first born, because of his clumsiness. He had proved to be very gentle though. He placed his hand on the edge of Charlotte's chair. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, just writing some letters.'

He knelt down next to her, Charles still cradled in his arms while watching Charlotte write.

'It's very hard being Consul, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is. Sometimes it's too much, but I do genuinely enjoy it. I plan to change a few things regarding the law and the Shadow world.'

'I'm sure you will. You're as important to the Shadowhunters as Queen Victoria is to the mundanes.'

'You're so sweet.' Charlotte laughed, kissing his cheek.

He grinned, loving every display of affection she directs towards him.

'I only speak the truth dear.'

He rocked his son, while Charlotte finished what she was doing.

'Done.' She sighed in relief, leaning back in her chair. Henry moved closer to his wife, holding Charles between them. He kissed her, slow and gentle, feeling Charlotte's hand on his chest and sliding his own round her waist, which was small enough for his long arm to encircle fully. He drew her in closer, relishing in these short moments together when they weren't busy. Charles made a loud noise, disrupting them for attention. They both turned to their son, watching his small mouth turn to a smile and smiling themselves at his laughter.

'He's so beautiful.' Charlotte murmured, stroking his hair.

'I know Lottie, he is. He has your lovely eyes.'

'Mmm. What have you been doing in the crypt?' She asked unexpectedly.

'Oh, just playing around with a few things. I've actually found another purpose for the Phosphor now I've changed it. I'm very nearly finished with it.'

'Why didn't you finish it?' She asked, a coy smile playing on her lips. He turned to her, his face inches from hers.

'Because I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry I have committed such a crime.' He said, leaning in to kiss her softly again.

When he had withdrew, he faced Charles, watching him gurgle nonsense.

'Here, let me take him, he probably needs feeding.' She reached across to release Charles from Henry.

'Speaking of, when's dinner?'

'In a few minutes, I guess.'

•••

Once dinner was cleared, they walked to Hyde park, knowing Charles loved outings.

They rolled him through the park in his pushchair, and he clapped his cute hands when he saw the ducks and swans in the lake. Henry smiled bemusedly at him, producing bread. Charlotte helped her son throw the animals the bread, and Charles clapped his hands faster with delight. It was a very peaceful evening, and they stayed out to watch the sunset just visible behind the fog, the cool breeze on their faces. Charlotte leant her head on his shoulder, watching the array of colours disappear around the horizon. They walked slowly back, their hands entwined.

'What's the matter Charlotte? You seem...quieter than usual.'

'Do I? I didn't realise-'

'Tell me, Lottie.'

'There's nothing to tell.'

'I know you well enough to know when you're down, and when you lie, and when you're deep in thought.'

She paused before answering. 'My father died today...exactly four years ago.' She said quietly.

Henry's arm went round Charlotte's shoulders, trying to provide comfort. 'He was a remarkable man. Although we know he stuck to the law like glue, he was kind, and clever and compassionate and caring. Just like you.'

'I miss him, even now.' She said, and he could see her fighting back tears.

'I know you do.' He said, stopping and embracing her, her head resting on his chest, as he had done the day of his funeral.

They walked home more or less in silence, and Henry reminded himself of all the things Granville Fairchild had did for the both of them, and how Charlotte resembled his personality traits uncannily.

They settled Charles into bed straight away, the walk having tired him out. Charlotte laid him down in his cot, with a loving smile on her face as Henry stood behind her.

They both slipped into bed, claiming an early night and held each other in the darkness. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms haphazardly, legs intertwined and Henry's soft snores the only sound in the room.

••••••••••

With a start, he woke up, just as Charlotte did. The sound of baby cries filled the air, and he watched Charlotte sit up with an exasperated sigh, attempting to get out of bed.

'Its okay Charlotte, I'll get him.' he stopped her from getting up, swiftly clambering his way over Charlotte's body and off the bed to the cradle. Charles' little face was growing as red as his hair and he picked him up, rocking him against his chest, trying to cease his tears. He climbed back onto the bed and handed him to Charlotte, who fed him, sighing.

'He never cries during the day, only at night. I keep losing sleep, he seems to wake up earlier and earlier. It's 3 am! You know I won't be able to get back to sleep.'

'I know, just try.' He sidled up closer to him, stroking Charles' hair.

'He wakes up un purposefully. He cries in the middle of the night for no reason. I know babies wake up early, I didn't think they would at 3 am!'

'I know he is, I know he's a pain at night times but he'll eventually get better. Give it a little time.' He said softly.

'It's easier said than done Henry! You can go straight back to sleep, even sleep through it, but I can't. Every morning I am exhausted from lack of sleep!' She huffed, and Henry knew he shouldn't have said anything. Charlotte was very sensitive and angry when she was tired.

'I'm sorry, I know how tired you are. I shouldn't be talking about things I don't know about.'

'It's okay, it's not your fault.' She sighed.

He kissed her shoulder just to apologise once more, and set his son down in the cradle. He climbed back into bed, turning on his side and wrapping his arms round Charlotte, drawing her into him.

'Try and get some sleep.' He whispered in her ear, kissing it and watching her nod. He stayed up until certain she had gone back to sleep, then fell into his dreams too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sinful Thoughts

A/N - For those who like a bit of lemon. Fluff included

The first thing he felt was the warmth on his back, illuminating his marks so they sparkled through the open window. The second thing he noticed was that the bed was cold. He opened an eye, and saw that where Charlotte should've been, was an empty space. His hands were under his pillow and he was lying on his stomach, his messy bed-head standing like he had been electrocuted. He smiled, his eyes fully opening. He lay there for a few seconds, appreciating the silence and the warmth on his back a little longer.

He rolled over and swung himself into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, drinking the rest of his water. Henry walked over to the cot, peering in to see a sleeping Charles. At least there will be some peace before he wakes up, he thought.

Making his way down the stairs, his hand messing up his hair even more, he went instinctively to the kitchen. He knew she'd be there, making breakfast. She liked to cook, but mostly left it to Bridget.

He padded silently toward her, his bare feet making no sound on the floor.

He came up behind her, slipping his hands round her waist and kissing her shoulder. She gasped slightly at his touch.

'By the Angel Henry, I didn't hear you come in!'

He smiled into her hair and tightened his grip on her waist.

'What are you making?' He asked.

'Bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.'

'Mmm, sounds good. And eggs are my favourite, I could-'

'Eat them all day?'

'Exactly.' He replied.

'Is Charles still asleep?'

'Sound asleep. We should have a bit of peace before he wakes up.'

As the rest of the Institute weren't up yet, she set aside food for Henry and a small portion herself to eat at the table so she could get straight to work.

Charlotte read and replied to letters, filling out Ascenson forms and the like. It seemed like it was only her and the Institute, peaceful and quiet. Henry had gone down to his laboratory to finish his invention, and Charlotte knew this was probably the first morning that she was able to concentrate in peace without Charles since he was born. Not to mention the rest of the Institute's usual commotion.

It was 8 o'clock, and if she knew correctly, people would start waking up at around 9. This gave her plenty of time to spend the rest of the day without work on her mind.

When she had finished, she decided to see if Charles was awake. But when she got to his crib and peered in, he wasn't there. He couldn't have crawled out, he wasn't at that age yet. Unless...

She walked down to the crypt, where Henry held a squealing baby while trying to take notes on a peculiar object in the middle. She came up behind him, her hand going round his waist and the other on his shoulder. She could see the adorable smile on his face that she so dearly loved, and juggled Charles playfully in his arms.

'I heard Charles giggling from upstairs so I got him out and decided to come down here with him. He seems to like it, but I think he likes watching you work more. Several times I've had to keep him from grabbing things and putting them in his mouth.'

Charlotte giggled herself, stroking Charles' tuft of red hair and leaning on Henry.

'What are you doing, darling?'

'Oh, just taking some advantages and disadvantages of the functions of this invention. I think it needs re-programming, if only I could find the damn wires-' he searched around his desk, looking for them. Charlotte knew he needed two hands so she took her son and rocked him up and down, much to his delight.

'Ah! There they are, better remember to put them somewhere safer next time.'

He started to work on the object, his hands making quick work of it, and Charlotte watched them gracefully untie the wires. She had always thought Henry's hands, like the rest of him, were clumsy, but now as she watched, they proved very skilful and quick.

'I didn't know you could work that fast!'

'I do if I want to get anything done in here. It's always busy!' He said cheerfully.

She fed Charles, letting go of Henry's waist and walking round him to observe what he was doing.

It was a quiet morning, and Charlotte watched Henry until he stood back and admired his work. She praised him, then went gladly back up the stairs, whilst Henry chatted to her and pulled her close.

It was a typical day in the Institute, people getting her to do things, or asking her questions, which she enjoyed, because it whiled away the day. They played with him on the sofa, Charlotte's head resting on Henry's shoulder with Charles bouncing on their knees.

She loved it when it was just them three, the small family on the sofa, not really saying anything, but not really having to. Sometimes just simple actions said it all. They played with his toys, making Charles laugh which filled them with pride. He was nearly at the crawling stage, and Charlotte dreaded when it would come. She really did not like the idea of an infant crawling around the Institute, especially not in Henry's lab or the training room. She would have to keep a very close eye on him when he started.

Will and Cecily came in, clad in their gear, and Charles bounced happily at the sight of their weapons.

'Are you coming along to get rid of the Dravaks?' Will asked.

'There's a whole group of them in an abandoned warehouse.' Cecily added.

Charlotte sighed. She knew she couldn't go, as much as she wanted to. She had to stay and look after Charles, and that was her priority. Nothing else remotely mattered in contrast to keeping her baby safe. But then she knew the other itching thought at the back of her mind. A memory, one that cropped up in her nightmares frequently. She knew Henry would volunteer. She knew he loved getting out and killing demons, as she did. She knew he was about to ask the question to her. But she didn't like it, didn't like it at all. Yes, it was their mandate. Yes, Henry was certainly entitled to risk himself as part of the law. Yes, she was being silly, because of course Henry has fought demons countless times before. And yet, her mind pulled back that memory, the agony she had felt when Henry was closest to death than he was to life. When he lay there, motionless, while a sobbing Charlotte tried fruitlessly to wake him up. She owed her life to Magnus Bane, because she wouldn't have wanted to live without her Henry. Even with Charles, who would have reminded her of him too painfully and as a reminder that she couldn't do anything to save him. From that horrible ordeal she had also gained 'letting go' issues, which is why she didn't want Henry to leave her at all.

But Henry was an adult. A brave one at that, and too noble to pass up the opportunity to keep the Institute's residents safe. That, and she knew he loved the adrenaline just as much as she did.

'Could I?' Turning to her, the most adorable 'please' face she had ever seen. He drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She almost felt comforted.

'I'll be fine.' He added softly.

Sed lex dura lex. Charlotte found this painstakingly true. She knew it better than anybody, and knew she couldn't stop Henry from going anyway. But it still warmed her heart to know he was asking her permission.

'Of course Henry. Just come back in one piece this time.' She answered softly. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze of her hand before he was gone to ready himself with gear and weapons.

Resuming to play with Charles, acting like nothing had happened at all, and trying to keep the smile on her face for his benefit, Charlotte tried to think positively. Not Henry, not anyone she cared about in this Institute would be hurt. If they had survived an army of clockwork creatures, they would indefinitely be safe with a cluster of demons, something that was normal for them. She knew that the well being and safety of others had always been her weakest point, her flaw. But Charles was more important and everyone would understand that. And besides, half the Shadowhunters here were adults now.

She stood up as Henry came in, wearing his gear with his broadsword strung to the side in the loophole of his trousers. He grinned as he came in toward her, and Charlotte's heart melted. Every time, Henry in gear always seemed to take her breath away. He looked soldier-like and handsome, his bright red hair vibrantly contrasting to the blackness of his gear.

She instinctively upturned his collar the right way and looked into his eyes.

'Be careful. I don't want only half of my husband coming home to me, alright?' She said, trying for humour. He laughed. 'I won't, I'll be careful.'

'I will kill you if you come back deathly hurt Henry Branwell, I swear I will.' She said, trying to lighten her mood once again.

'You won't have to, I promise.' He laughed again, bending down to kiss Charles on his head.

She put her arms round his shoulders and leant into him, stroking the back of his hair. 'Okay.'

He kissed her sweetly, and Charlotte tried desperately to prolong it, but he withdrew too soon. He gave her another of his reassuring smiles, ruffled Charles' hair and raced out of the room to catch up with the others.

Charlotte sat back on the floor playing with Charles. She was being silly, she knew. But no one understood how nerve wracking it made her feel knowing and reminding herself everyday of what she had been through. It was just that ordeal that made her overly protective and cautious. It couldn't've been helped. Already, the silence captivated her.

She felt like the odd one out, all these couples off to fight, and she was the one having to stay at home. But of course, she had her Charles, her boy, her baby to look after. She loved him with every pound of her heart and every breath that she took and knew there would never be a more extraordinary feeling than having her child cradled in her arms.

She felt the Institute was magical in the sense that everyone in the Institute had met their partner here. She had met Henry in this Institute, Sophie had met Gideon, Cecily had met Gabriel, Tessa had met both Will and Jem. Her heart ached to think of Will and Jem, they were so close, and not just because they were parabatai, because they generally were brothers, regardless of their lineage.

Will had seemingly and slowly been able to regain his happiness with Tessa, and she felt happy for him, as everyone else had regained happiness with each other. She felt like a mother to all of them, not just Charles but everyone, like they were her own sons and daughters, and she loved them all dearly. She remembered when Will had told them of his curse; how he had pushed away anyone to show affection for him, all because he thought they would die. Her heart had ached for him when he'd told them, and knew that even when she had doubted, Will did care enough for them, had wanted to prevent them from dying, even if it was a false curse.

She remembered a tear spilling from her eyes as she had hugged him for one of the only times since she had known him.

It was getting later, the sky deepening to a richer blue and the clouds passing like a thin veil over the moon.

Charlotte decidedly did the washing up for Bridget to take her mind off things.

She put Charles to sleep, her bemusement at hearing his snores almost uncannily like Henry's.

She heard the door open while scrubbing at a pan and turned her head. Sure enough, she heard voices. She hurried out and into the hallway toward the door.

Emerging from the door was Henry, his red hair sticking out in every direction and his gear splattered in black oil, with drops of his own blood combined. He had some scratches on his face, but otherwise looked unscathed. His face was lit up with the adrenaline rush of battle, his triumphant smile and his voice enthusiastic, talking with the others. He turned his head, noticing her. His arms widened to take her into a hug and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She felt warm in his arms, like nothing else could ever harm her.

'Are you okay?'

'A few scratches, but I've stuck to my promise.'

She smiled.

'Where's Charles?'

'Sleeping.'

He kissed her forehead. 'And what have you been doing?'

'Cleaning.'

'You'd've thought the Institute would be spotless by now.'

She laughed. Henry could take away all her worries, her anxieties, her doubts, and make her feel like the happiest person alive.

She hadn't even noticed that everyone else had dispersed, leaving them alone in the hallway.

'How many where there?'

'A fair few. Three clusters of the Dravaks and a group of Raveners that took us by surprise. I estimate...around three or four hundred.'

She nodded, beginning to walk down the hall.

'I wish you were there. We could have gotten rid of the horde ten times faster.'

She always got a thrill from hearing his compliments, mostly thinking she didn't deserve them.

'You know I had to look after Charles.'

'You won't have to once he's grown up. Actually, once he's at that age, he'll be able to fight with us.' He smiled.

'Henry, please, I don't want to think about that yet.' He laughed, his arm extending round her shoulders and pulling her to him. She sighed, laughing herself.

'He's still a baby.'

•••••

Henry watched as Charlotte undid her plaits, a hunger in his eyes that she never thought she would see.

He lay spread out, his lean arms crossed behind his head.

She crawled into bed, her hands under the pillow and facing the other way.

She tried to ignore the fact she had a nightgown on that exposed a little more of her legs than was necessary, or that she knew Henry was staring at her. She had put it on because all her others were being washed, and it was the only one spare. She still fit into it, despite having worn it when she was seventeen, and when she was a little shorter.

A sigh of relief escaped her as she felt his warm body pressed against hers, his arms draped across her stomach with his lips to the back of her neck. She could feel his breath and the rhythm of his heart, his warm hands placed on her abdomen, his legs tangling hers, both of them on top of her own. She no longer felt cold with Henry there.

Love pressed through her like a dagger to the heart.

His hand slowly caressed her body, stopping where her nightgown ended, which was inappropriately short. Of course it was the nightgown that caught his attention. He nuzzled her neck, and gripped ever so slightly tighter. Then he bent down to kiss the vulnerable part of her neck where her temple was and she gasped, making a whimpering noise as Henry's laughter tickled her ear. He knew fully well that was her weak spot.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned it round to face him as he kissed her passionately and started to climb on top her, his hands caressed her upper torso.

He nibbled at her ear, hearing her whimper again and trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. Hands gripped on her waist, he kissed her neck repetitively, teasing her, knowing it was driving her crazy. He kissed her weak spot again and again until she couldn't whimper at all, just groan as his lips tickled her sensitive flesh.

'Henry...please stop.' She groaned.

'That was my turn to tease you.' He mumbled, giving one last peck to her neck and straddling her fully, his thighs resting next to her hips. She arched upwards to kiss him, her tongue exploring every crevice in his mouth she could, and his own doing the same to hers. She ferociously undid the buttons on his shirt and let it fall to his shoulders. He eventually shrugged it off as he grabbed her waist and returned her kiss, forceful and needy. Her arms wrapped round his neck as Henry lowered her back onto the bed, his hands clenching the bed sheets. His body moved against hers, and they're kisses grew deeper and slower, making it more passionate and heated. She revelled in hearing the sounds they both made, their gasps, whimpers and groans. Not an inch of space revelled against their two bodies, and Charlotte thrived in the body heat that was hotter than the weak sunshine in London. His hand gripped her hip, his legs still wrapped either side of them, as his other moved up her leg extra slowly, tantalising her, disappearing under the nightgown just as Charles began to cry from his cot. Henry turned to the crib, his hand still under her gown as Charlotte closed her eyes and cursed quietly to herself. Charles always wanted attention, even when they were in the throes of passion in the middle of the night. Typical.

She sat up, feeling the weight and warmth of Henry's body lift from her own and hating the sudden coldness, the sudden exposure, her thigh still tingling with the ghost of his touch. Sighing, she got up from the bed, picked Charles up and rocked him against her, trying to soothe him back to sleep. She avoided looking at Henry, who was perched at the edge of the bed and focused on her son. As much as she tried to comfort him, he wouldn't give up his crying. She took him over to the bed, still cradling him in her arms and sat down. Charlotte looked into his big, forgiving eyes and saw her own look back at her. She watched him as he sucked on her breast and drifted back to sleep. With a sigh of relief she put him back carefully, bringing the coverlet tight around his neck and crawling into bed, still avoiding Henry.

Her head resting back on her pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but was instantly awoken when Henry resumed the position he was in and nestled in closer to her. This time she could feel the temptation, desire, lust that thrived through his body, and no doubt the sinful thoughts that were entering his mind too. As if to prove his state of mind, he slid his hand back up her nightgown. Charlotte held in a breath. She knew Henry had his eyes closed and was breathing loud and deep on purpose, adding to the tension.

This side of Henry always made her feel uneasy. But he fell straight back to sleep and Charlotte wondered if he had even meant to.

She closed her eyes and hoped Charles wouldn't wake her.


	4. Chapter 20

So I just found this fic I wrote years ago and knew it was perfect for LitLI. Obviously the timeline is different, so I'm putting it in order. Plus I've sorted out some of my chenry fics and some of them will have changed names but nothings been deleted. Sorry if this is shit I wrote it ages ago.

Neverending Love

Charlotte was crouched over his body, her tears splashing rapidly over him like waterfalls. She clutched at him, smelling the scent of oil and grease that still lingered. Blood covered his beautiful face, and his eyes were lost, like bottomless pits, never to see again. His hair was wet with blood, which made it even redder. His skin was pale and white, like snow. His hand hung limply by its side, the other Charlotte grasped at, crying and saying his name, begging him to wake up. Her heart felt as if it was breaking, such pain went through her body she felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly.

She felt the footsteps of someone walking behind her, and turned around to see his face. His sharp features made him look cruel and intimidating, his eyes hinted with an evil gleam. Mortmain. His laugh echoed around the cavern, and he drew closer. 'Look to your right.' He ordered with a twisted and sinister smile. Charlotte's heart swelled with anger and rage for she saw the remains of a baby, with brown eyes and a tuft of red hair. Blood covered it's face and feet, and her chest felt as though it could burst any second. She was violently sick on the floor, and she looked up at the soulless creature standing before her.

'You're a monster.' She sputtered, glaring into his eyes.

Mortmain chuckled. He took out a dagger. It gleamed in the dim light, and it danced before her eyes.

'Stay still.' He ordered, and with a wicked grin, he plunged the dagger to her heart, and she closed her eyes.

Charlotte's head throbbed. Her tears stained her cheeks, breathing heavily. She felt around her, trying to hold onto something. Her eyes opened. She was in her bed, but Henry wasn't there. She wailed, grasping where Henry should be, but there was only a blank space. She turned the other way, and peered into the cot. It was empty. Charlotte's pain seared her chest, and she cried so hard she thought she would explode. Her hand clutched at her heart, her eyes widening in panic, despair, mortal agony.

She got up and strode toward the door. She stumbled down the stairs, her silent sobs choking her. They were nowhere to be seen. She wondered round until she made her way down to the laboratory. She opened the door. And saw two people. A man and a baby.

She ran at him, crying and spluttering, saying his name over and over. She kissed him so hard, she thought she would fall. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and Henry held her, confused.

'You're alive! Henry you're alive! I love you. You're alive.'

'Charlotte! What ever is the matter?'

'I just had the most awful dream. Y-you were... You were...' She couldn't say it. She hugged him again in relief. 'And-and Charles. Why are you down here this late?' She exclaimed.

'I heard Charles crying and I didn't want to wake you so I took him down here to show him my inventions. I'm sorry.' He hugged her, holding her tight, as if he would never let go.

She saw Charles on the desk and picked him up and held him. He was beautiful. Charlotte looked into Charles' eyes and saw her eyes looking back at her. They were exactly the same. He had inherited Henry's red hair, for a small tuft of it protruded from his head. Her heart ached at the sight of him, so adorably cute.

'You scared me.' She explained. 'You scared me because when I woke up from the dream you both weren't there. I started to panic. I thought that the dream was true. I thought you were dead.' She half-mouthed the last word, barely a whisper.

'I'm sorry...I'm sorry.' He whispered, embracing both Charlotte and Charles. He rocked them both side to side, while Charlotte leaned her head on his chest, and held Charles close to her, feeling warmth spread through her.

'It was Mortmain. He was in the dream.'

'He isn't anywhere anymore. You're fine. It wasn't real.' He said. His words calmed her, and she felt peace flood through her body.

'Come on. We should all be in bed.' He said, and laced his hands with hers. They headed back up the stairs, and she set Charles back into his cot. She spun the mobile that was hanging above him and the dangling runes rotated slowly.

'Your mobile really helps Charles sleep.' She said, turning round to face Henry.

He smiled bashfully, obviously pleased. They climbed into bed, her shock now long forgotten, calmed by his words and comfort.

Henry fell asleep almost instantly, and he held tight to her. Charlotte relaxed, and listened to the rhythm of his heart. His breath soothed her soul and his heartbeat helped her sleep.

He entered the study, where Charlotte was working at her desk. She didn't notice him because she was too engrossed in her work, which had progressed since she became Consul. He knew that she worked frequently, but that was only because of her job. He admired her hard work, her studious attitude, her determination to make things fair and right. She was the perfect Consul, and most people said so too.

'Lottie?'

Charlotte looked up at him as she replied. 'Yes?'

'Come with me.' He held out his hand, willing her to take it.

'Where?'

'Just for a walk.' He said simply.

'Where is Charles?'

'He's in the training room. Will and Tessa are showing him the equipment. He's fine.'

'Are you sure?' She asked.

'Yes. Just come with me.'

'Okay.' She said, taking his hand. They walked out of the Institute, and Henry explained.

'I just thought that it would be nice to go for a walk. You work too much. I thought you'd like a break from it.'

'But it's a dreadful day. It looks like it's about to rain. Do you really want to walk now?'

He nodded, looking straight ahead of him.

'Do we have any particular destination?' she asked.

'Yes. You'll just have to wait and see.' He replied.

He led her to a quiet park, one of the only places in London that bore trees and plants instead of factories and warehouses. They sat down on a bench, and Henry could see comprehension dawn on her face.

'This is where we first met.' She said.

'Indeed it is.'

'But why have you brought us here?'

She stared at him, and he studied her face. Her lips, her nose, her eyes, her hair. Nothing could have seemed more perfect.

'I just wanted to be away...away from the Institute, from the pollution surrounding London. I just wanted to be somewhere natural and...green. And this is the only place I could think of.'

'I'm sure that isn't the only reason. There's something you're not telling me Henry.'

He looked straight ahead of him, to the lake that rippled gently. He could feel the sway of leaves from the willow tree behind them.

'You know me too well Charlotte.' He sighed. 'Last week I spoke to the Clave. I know you're Consul, but I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't definite, and I didn't want you to know just yet. But now...the Portal and sensor are going to be distributed and sold. For Shadowhunters. I'm actually going to make money for my inventions. I didn't believe it at first.' He finished, looking at his shoes.

Charlotte's face widened into a smile.

'Henry that's wonderful! Well done!'

'Thank you dear.' He smiled weakly, grasping her hand once more. He felt the softness of it, the small nails and smooth texture. He was comforted by it, despite everything.

'What's wrong? Your enthusiasm is a little lacking. I would've expected you to be jumping up and down with excitement.'

'Nothing. I'm just in shock. And it isn't actually the main reason I brought you here.' He confessed.

Charlotte looked confused. 'Then what is?'

'I, um, I once wrote a letter. I never told you this, Lottie, but I was thinking of...letting you go. I never wanted to, never at all, but it was becoming too much. Obviously, I never did, and I'm glad I didn't in the end.'

Charlotte looked shocked. Henry just wanted to be honest with her, and it had been plaguing him ever since. It was something he always felt guilty about, that there was a time when he nearly gave everything up.

'I-I don't understand-'

'Charlotte, I want to be honest with you. It's made me feel so wrong and treacherous inside, I know it's silly. But...' He let his sentence trail off, his fingers fumbling for the piece of paper in his waistcoat pocket, and he unfolded it. He was nervous. He had never done anything like this. And he couldn't explain why he had brought Charlotte there just for him to read a letter. He could hardly explain anything. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

'Dear Lottie,

The first time I saw you, it was like a dream.

I felt honoured to be in your presence.

As I got to know you better, my affection for you grew, and your smiles were the only thing that seemed to console me. They still do, Lottie, they still do.

But something is preventing us from being closer, and it pains me to say it's something I hardly wish to contemplate. But it isn't getting any better. While you smile I can't help but notice the pain in your eyes. I wish for you to become happy. Maybe losing my burden will help. I know I've always been more of an extra responsibility than a husband, and I'm especially sorry for that. But I've said that too much, too many sorry's that don't mean anything. So I intend to leave you at peace, like you respectfully should be. You're a wonderful woman, Lottie. And you don't deserve me. I love you most affectionately... Henry.'

He finished the letter, and signed off his name like a masterpiece. He handed the letter shakily and silently to her as he said: 'I'm not a writer, but it was the best I could do. I never had the courage to give it to you, or leave at all. Powerless. Charlotte, I'm sorry I ever even considered it, I was at a bad place at the time, and-'

'Henry...' She whispered. He looked down on her, and stared into her eyes.

'That doesn't change anything, Henry. I love you.' She said, and it was enough. She didn't need to say anything back to him, because 'I love you' was all he needed. He felt the pounding of his heart against the rain as he kissed her. He felt her lips on his, her wet face, his hands shaking. He held her face and saw her hair, darker from the rain, and her face, which was covered in droplets of water. He didn't know if they were tears sliding down her cheeks or the rain splashing on her face. Henry knew his hair was flat and looked more brown than it did red in the torrent. They drew away, Henry's fingers stroking her cheek lovingly. The rain still splashed everywhere, but it was like they were frozen in time, not caring or feeling the droplets on their faces and their clothes. He stood up and held out a hand. 'I think we should go.' He said, laughing. And they walked away from the bench, and didn't look back.

As soon as they got back to the Institute, they were bombarded with towels to dry off their clothes and tea to warm them. They walked up the stairs to the training room, and saw Will and Tessa happily playing with Charles. Charlotte smiled, she liked it when he learnt new things and played with other people. She kneeled down, as Henry crouched, and she picked him up. 'Thank you for entertaining him. He definitely enjoyed it.' She smiled at them. Henry walked out, mumbling something about mechanisms. She looked back as he walked down the stairs.

'Charlotte? Why are you wet?' Asked Will. He looked at her as if he had never seen anyone wet before. Well he probably hadn't seen her wet. 'We just got caught in the rain.' She replied, rocking Charles on her hip. She knew she was turning red so she turned and left, feeling Will and Tessa look at each other and look at her as she walked away.

Her desk held only a few more letters and important forms, which she sat down to fill in, while Charles rested on her leg. For a baby he was quite quiet, he hardly ever cried during the day but he was treacherous at night. He played with the toys Sophie and Cecily had given, and he rested with the green blanket that was knitted for him. Her hand ached as she finished the last piece of paper in front of her. She sighed, stroking the thin wisp of hair on Charles' head. That was the last of it. The last of the work that had to be done for that week. She saw the piece of paper at the corner of her desk and she thought of the park. She reached for it, and opened it, reading it all again. She touched where the ink gathered in blots. She loved Henry's writing, italic yet scruffy, quite like himself. She read the words he had cared so much to write, and her heart skipped. She felt like an ocean of adoration was cascading through her, like a tsunami was flooding and a volcano erupting in unison. She had never really experienced anything like it before. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she felt like she was the happiest person in the world. She knew she was tired, for her eyes started fighting to close. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

He whistled his way through the hours, fixing and improving, creating and tweaking each invention that lay on his desk. He hadn't really rested at all, working non stop since they had come back from the park. His hair was now normal after half an hour of drying, from brown to brilliant red. As he worked, he thought of the Portal and the Sensor. He couldn't actually believe he had made them, that his inventions worked. He was forever thankful and indebted to Magnus Bane, for they both together made the Portal. And as for the Sensor, he had worked on it for years, though he had only perfected it in the last months. It was unbelievable that out of all his tireless inventorying, his efforts to make something Shadowhunters could use, after all the criticism he took from everyone else...he was going to make money for them. He hadn't told Charlotte how much yet, for he could hardly believe it himself. He even wished Benedict Lightwood was still there, for to see the look on his face at his success was sure to be priceless, although he definitely deserved the death he got. Even Mortmain's automatons couldn't help but inspire him. They were used for evil and atrocious purposes, but he was sure that if they weren't programmed to destroy, they would make good inventions. He remembered being resuscitated from almost death, to where that automaton snapped his body in half like a whip. He remembered Charlotte's face as he was brought back to life. It was so close, he thought. So close to losing everything. He finished the few more imperfections on his Phosphor. He knew it would probably never work, but he had run out of things to do. He remembered when he used the Phosphor on the ambush on De Quincey, and instead of bringing light, it had brung darkness. He remembered how they reacted, blamed him for his failed experiment. And, as always, he remembered Charlotte standing up for him, taking more blame for herself than on him. So many times she had asked him of something, yet he didn't do anything. He didn't go to meet Woolsey with her, he didn't really help her with the investigation on Mortmain. It seemed the only useful thing he did do was provide the Portal for them to travel to and from. Everything was different now. It seemed so long ago to when those events had happened. He set the tool that was clutched in his hand down on his desk, and ran his fingers through his hair as he retreated and walked away from the crypt. He wondered around, whistling as he did, and saw Charlotte asleep at her desk. He smiled, and saw Charles clutching his blanket in his tiny fist, resting on Charlotte peacefully. He looked at the time. He decided to take them up to the bedroom, as he thought it would be a shame to wake them from sleep, especially a dreamless one. He lifted Charlotte and Charles carefully from the chair and carried them up gently. They were both light to carry, and didn't cause a problem. It was hard to believe he had lifted machines heavier than them before, because he wasn't the sort of person to gain muscles. Most of the time he didn't even notice he was carrying something heavy. He set them down on the bed, and watched them sleep, until he walked out quietly and shut the door.

Charlotte's eyes flew open. Her head pounded with the sound of Charles crying. With a sigh, she reached over to the cot and picked him up, rocking him from side to side and holding him tight. She couldn't remember how she had got to her bedroom, but she did know she had missed out on dinner. It was early morning, the sky fading into dawn. She looked next to her, and saw Henry sprawled across the bed. She couldn't help but laugh, his face had the most peculiar and comical expression, his hair spread out in every direction. She laid back down with Charles, and fell asleep once more.

It only took a few more hours for Charlotte to wake back up, amidst a full dawn and a weak sun shining through the gaps of the window. Charles was still asleep, his body sprawled uncannily like Henry's. She got out a book and started reading, enjoying the peace while she could. Henry never really had much interest in books or poetry, except a book or manual on machines, whereas like Tessa and Will, she enjoyed them, though she rarely had anytime to read. She was too busy with work and looking after Charles and being a Shadowhunter to read peacefully for a few hours. She guessed this was the only time of day she could read, when the Institute was silent and serene. She was often too tired to read in the morning anyways, since looking after Charles. She grew engrossed in the book, reading it with appreciation, admiring it, when she heard murmurs. She looked down to see Henry murmuring, moving his head one way then the other, talking nonsense. His eye opened, the other closed in a comical way. She laughed, as he sat up. 'Henry? What happened?' She asked. He yawned, stretching his arms out. 'You fell asleep with Charles on your chair. So I carried you up to bed. You missed dinner but I didn't want to disturb you. I knew you would want to sleep peacefully for a while without Charles crying. I think you needed it.'

'Thank you Henry.' She said, 'I think I did need it.' A wail emerged from below them, and they looked down to see Charles yawning heavily. They both picked him up, and cuddled one another. Charlotte wished to stay in Henry's arms forever, to never let go of him. She wished to hold Charles forever, to cradle him in the quiet surroundings. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, remembering the moment, living in it.

The morning went by, without doing any work. She just played with Charles, relaxing for once. Dusk fell, and she sat in the training room with him. It seemed to be his favourite place and she showed him the weapons that hung from the wall. She hadn't been up there in a while, or even trained or fought for a while.

'Charlotte?' Said Will, breaking her reverie. 'Charlotte. There are a group of demons close by. Me, Gabriel, Gideon and Henry are going to see what's happening.' And with that he ran out of the room as quickly as he had entered. She still had to get used to the sound of Jem's name not being mentioned. She sympathised for Will, how hard it must be for him, to lose his parabatai. She had never had one, so she didn't really know how it felt. But she could imagine the pain of losing Henry or Charles, and that was the worst feeling of all. Henry suddenly appeared, as if from nowhere, and told her the same thing. 'I know Henry. Will already told me. Do you have to go?' She asked. 'Can't you stay?'

'Charlotte, I'm a Shadowhunter too. It's our mandate. I need to help as well. Stay with Charles, I'll be fine. I promise.'

Charlotte looked at him. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing like he was already out of breath. She trusted him, and he had a point, they were both Shadowhunters. And so they had to take risks. It's what they were born to do. 'Okay.' She replied. He nodded, and kissed her, before he left. Charlotte sunk to her knees, and focused on Charles. She smiled while he was playing, and played with him, but all the while she was thinking of Henry.

He knew Charlotte didn't want him to go. He could see it in her eyes. Yet he was a Shadowhunter, and he should be able to risk himself. He hadn't been in battle with demons for a long time. He felt like he could do with a fight, a rush that made him feel like a Nephilim. He wanted to prove to himself and the others that he still had his fighting skills, he could still fight like he used to. As much as Charlotte didn't want him to go, he knew that she wanted to go too, to fight with her whip again, to know that she could still fight as a Nephilim as well as doing everything else. That's why he wanted to go, but Charlotte had to stay and look after Charles. He looked up at the sky, as they all broke into a run. He could see a pale moon rising from the horizon. A clear night tonight. It definitely makes a change, as you could hardly see through the smoke and pollution that clouds the air every night. His gear made him run faster, his weapons made him feel more intimidating and he felt strong. They ran for fifteen minutes, until they reached...they reached the park. A swarm of demons were advancing, their ichor destroying the grass. They hid momentarily behind a bush, and Henry could see out of the corner of his eye, the bench. He felt enraged, he felt angry.

'Ravener and Behemoth demons.' Will whispered, crouching low as the rest of them did. 'And Rahab.' Henry pointed toward a small cluster of the demons. He saw the bench again, the willow tree, the lake. 'Let's go.' Said Gideon. They leaped out from the hedge, and ran toward the demons, slashing their bodies with their seraph blades. 'Malik.' He whispered, and his seraph blade lit up. He stabbed at the creatures, ichor splashing everywhere. He developed scratches, but he didn't feel them. He only felt the seraph blade as he drove it towards the flesh. He could see Will, fighting expertly with a Behemoth, and Gideon and Gabriel, who were fighting hard and slashing the heads off each one they encountered. More demons flooded the area, and he came face to face with a Behemoth. It's body resembled that of a slug, oozing along. He knew its mouth would swallow him whole. It could swallow any person whole. He turned, whipping around with force and striking its head. The sound that came was terrible. All demons had a harsh cry, and his ears twitched at the frequency of it. He yelled, as he jumped over it, and stabbed it hard onto it's back. The demon snapped at him, and his hand dripped blood. By this time, his gear was streaked with ichor and his own blood, as everyone else's had. He concentrated on it, trying to get a good aim. And amazingly, he pushed up from the ground, and flipped his way to the centre of the demon, where his foot landed strikingly into the wound he made earlier. And with that, the demon disintegrated, it's stench melting to the ground, returning to whatever dammed dimension it originated from. He couldn't count how many demons he had killed, but they kept coming back. He whacked one with the flat of his blade, and he struck so hard his teeth clattered. He turned around suddenly, to see the others fighting. They were all very skilled fighters, thrashing the demons and mangling them. But then he saw Gideon. No one else had noticed, but as Gideon was fighting, he saw a large demon coming up behind him. He ran, so fast he didn't know if it was the air whistling in his ears or the pumping of his heart that was making the sound. He crashed into Gideon, knocking him over sideways, and took the full force of the fall. The demon attacked at his leg and his chest, ripping a hole in the gear and biting down hard. He yelled, as the demon attacked again and got Gideon too, until he sprang up and rolled to the side, where he stabbed it just before it could strike at Gideon. He stood, his breath in rasps, his seraph blade dropped to the floor. Gideon looked up at him in amazement. 'Henry. Thank you. The demon would've killed me.'

'Are you okay?' He answered, helping him up

'Bitten...arm. What about you?'

He didn't reply. Just looked around him, seeing Will and Gabriel running up to them.

'Have we killed them all?' He asked.

'Yes. What happened to you?' Said Will.

'A demon came up behind me, preparing to strike. And Henry pushed me out of the way and we fell. Then he rolled over and stabbed it.'

'Okay. Let's get back to the Institute. Quickly.' Said Gabriel. Will turned to him. 'You've taken some serious injuries Henry. Here...' And he helped him walk, holding his hand round his neck and praising him. 'I saw you stamp on that demon. You... You flipped, and kicked at it. That was very good.'

He listened to the sound of crickets, he watched the moon in its kingdom of darkness, shining from above. The pain was quite agonising, but he concentrated on the scenery, on trying to walk with Will's guidance, of making sure Gideon was okay. Finally, they got to the Institute, and they limped in. He thought of the demons, the park, and his seraph blade blazing in the night.

'Charlotte!...Charlotte!' Cried Will, and she sprang up in an instant. They were back. She hoped they were okay but by the sound of urgency in Will's voice...

She turned to the hall and saw them. She gasped, hand over her mouth. She saw Henry, limping, and dirty, blood and ichor all over his face, his hair, his gear, under the support of Will, who seemed unscathed, but flustered and as equally dirty. Emerging from behind she saw Gideon, looking beaten and much like Henry, though he wasn't limping, and Gabriel, who had a scar across his cheek.

'What happened?!' She shrieked, running over to Henry. She crashed into him, her arms wrapping round his neck ferociously. He embraced her weakly, and her tears gushed out like waterfalls, crying over his shoulder.

'You promised you'd be okay!' She exclaimed.

'I'm...sorry.' He stuttered, breathing hard and holding on tighter. 'What were you thinking?' She said, kissing him. She saw a tear escape out of his eye too.

She let go of him, seeing the looks on their faces. Gideon and Gabriel looked embarrassed, and Will just stood there.

'The park...the demons were at the park.'

Her heart faltered. She stared at him. For a moment it seemed as if time had frozen, as she processed what he had said. 'You're injured Henry. We need to get you and Gideon to a bed.' She said finally.

'I'm fine...I'm fine.' He protested.

She led them all to the Infirmary, where Henry and Gideon laid on the beds. She turned to Will and Gabriel. 'What happened?'

Gabriel looked uncomfortable. 'A demon snuck up behind Gideon.' Will carried on, looking at Henry. 'He ran over and knocked Gideon out the way. They both fell, and the demon bit his leg and his chest, and it caught Gideon's arm too. Henry rolled over, sprang up, and stabbed the demon. He was quite heroic.'

'He...also flipped over, and kicked...at a demon too. He saved my life.' Added Gideon, looking over at them. Sophie was healing him, and she looked over at Henry as if to say thank you. 'How did the demon bite his chest?' She asked, confused. 'I have a rip in my gear.' Said Henry, opening a hole in his gear where a huge wound spread. She tended to his leg, as everyone gathered and watched. He took his gear off where the wound was, and she healed it as much as she could. She saw the looks on their faces as they saw Henry's stomach. He yelled each time and struggled, where she retrieved a fang from the wound. Her heart broke at seeing him like this. He grasped her hand tight as she plucked at it, and healed it, so tight both their hands turned red. Will and Gabriel looked on with sorrow expressions, and Gideon cried out too, while Sophie was treating him, until he fell asleep. Her tears rolled down gently, as she told him it was done. He relaxed, his eyes closing. His chest moving slowly up and down. 'Its getting late. I think you should consider sleep.' She said, turning round to face them. 'Relax, all of you. You deserve it.' They nodded, and left, returning to their bedrooms. Gideon grew better, so he returned back to his bedroom as well. The room was silent and still. Only the two of them were left. Charlotte was knelt down beside him, stroking his hand, as she watched the moonlight dance across his face.

'Where...is Charles?' He asked, opening his eyes.

'He's asleep.' She replied.

He smiled.

'Come here.' He gestured to the space beside him, just small enough for her to fit. Charlotte sidled onto the bed and held him tight.

'You promised you would be okay.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry.' He said, his words soothing her.

Her eyelids closed, and all she felt was Henry's arm around her, warm and protective.

She woke, dazed, and sat up. She looked around her, at the late dawn. The sunlight poured through the gap in the curtains, the metal of the beds shining, catching the light of the sun. It seemed she and Henry had slept in the infirmary all night. She smiled.

The pain was numbing, and the week had gone by much better. He didn't think he had spent so much time with all of the Institute residents than he did that day. It was peaceful, serene, all of them watching as Charles crawled among their feet, grasping at books or furniture. He smiled, observing his beautiful son more. He had started to grow more red hair, and Henry couldn't have been more pleased.

He thought of his wedding, strangely. It was one of the best moments in his life. He was dressed in the traditional gear-suit with runes scattered everywhere. He stared in amazement, watching Charlotte glide towards him in the most beautiful gold dress, though it was nothing to what she looked like. He remembered thinking 'Wow, she looks so beautiful, I hope one day she'll love me.' He smiled, because his thought didn't just come true. It had always been true, though it had taken awhile to find it. However he was grateful, so grateful, and he would've waited as long as it took to realise their mistake, and what a beautiful mistake it was. He sat, his arm around Charlotte, and just framed the moment, just imagined how lucky he was and had been to have everything he had. He couldn't have been more at peace with the world, or more pleased about his successful inventions. He was happy with the outcome of everything, happy with living and happy with watching people grow before his eyes. He watched his son, he looked at everyone else and he gazed at Charlotte, and he couldn't wait for what the future would bring.


	5. Chapter 4

Nightmares

She woke up, tears in her eyes, almost choking on them. The room was dark, and she could only just see where Henry was. She shut her eyes, trying to rid the image that had been the cause of her awakening. Charlotte didn't think she'd ever get over it. She tried to muffle her sobs, but they just grew louder with every minute, and Henry started to stir. Trying to mask her tears she rolled over, facing away from him. But it was too late. A hand reached out, placed on her thigh.

'Charlotte, what's the matter?'

His tone was concerned, adoring, gentle. She found it amazing that his voice used her name.

'Nothing.' She said stiffly back.

'Tell me.' He persisted, still gentle.

'Nothing.' She said again.

He spun her shoulder round, and Charlotte hastily wiped her tears before he saw her.

'What is it? A nightmare?'

His eyes twinkled, and Charlotte found them alluring.

She nodded.

'I...I don't want to relive that memory again. I...I don't want to see you hurt. Or...dead.' She whispered the last word like it was a taboo, an afterthought that wasn't meant to be vocalised.

'It's okay, Lottie. I'm still here.' He soothed, placing her hand on the space his heart was, 'it's still beating. You're not going to lose me anytime soon. It's over, and I'm safe.'

He kissed the tips of her fingers, drawing her in as close as he could, despite her stomach.

'I know, I just...I can't help dreaming of you...'

'I know.' He soothed, 'I have dreams about you too. Don't dwell too much on your nightmares, Lottie. It will only bring more pain.'

She nodded, and held his arms, placing them at her waist. She hated not being able to cuddle her husband properly but she knew it wasn't the baby's fault. He kissed her forehead and eventually closed her eyes, forcing her brain to dream happily or not dream at all.

••••••

She woke to the sound of his shouting. Sitting upright, eyes wide, she looks down at Henry, his face consumed into his pillow and shrieks of terror oncoming from his mouth. His body was shaking, and Charlotte grew panicked instantly. Embracing her quivering husband, she stroked his carroty hair as her voice rose up an octave. 'Henry? Henry! What's wrong, darling? Henry, look at me, look at me.'

Slowly he turned half his face toward her, the other mashed into his pillow and his shaking seemed to calm under her touch.

'What's the matter?' She asked, her voice thick. By the angel, she couldn't even be strong enough to console him when she was also breaking down at the thought of his pain.

Hearing the note of alarm in her voice, Henry whispered softly.

'It's nothing, Lottie.'

He gave her a half smile, and she couldn't help ruffling his wild hair.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. It's just nightmares.'

'Henry, you sounded like you had just been attacked by...by a demon or something. I heard you shouting, it got me panicked and-'

'Sorry, I just had this awful dream about...about you and I can't get it out of my head and-'

His voice broke and his face screwed up. Charlotte felt heartbroken for him and held him tight to her. Henry gladly accepted the embrace, his arms instantly going round her back and clinging to her like a baby.

'I'm fine, Henry, you're fine too, nothing's going to happen, okay? I promise.'

He nodded, his nose buried at her shoulder. She withdrew enough to see his face and kissing him soothingly, letting him know she was there with him and that everything was okay. As extra comfort Henry kissed her again, quick pecks on the lips that made her feel instantly warmer. He finally gave her his lopsided grin and dozed off, right there and then on her shoulder. Charlotte smiled to herself in the dark and thanked the angel once again she was there in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Unconditional

A/N - This doesn't really have a storyline, but a whole lot of lovin' and fluffiness and an overload of cheesiness (yeah I gotta work on that) is in this scene. I wrote this after watching TFIOS again so don't judge me, I was in the fluffy mood.

He watched sneakily as Charlotte got dressed, admiring her curves and the slenderness of her arms and legs. Until she caught him, that is.

'By the angel Henry!' She scolded, slapping him on the back playfully. Henry laughed into his pillow, still looking at her lovingly.

They walked down together hand in hand, and unconditional love cascaded through him like a tidal wave. It was moments like this that just made him burst with random emotion. He never got tired of looking at her. He loved the way she kissed him, loved the way her hair shines like a waterfall, and how she threads her fingers through his hair.

Loved the way she laughs, she sighs, her eyes, her smile. Everything made sense to him.

She sat, writing. Nothing could've seemed like a more perfect sight. The way her hand glides over the paper naturally, the way her mouth opens slightly while deeply concentrated. The lines that appear on her forehead when she's exasperated, or worried, or angry. The way she sits, her ankle crossed over the other. Random emotion coursed through him again, and he did something surprisingly out of his character.

He walked over to her, discarding her papers and placing his hands on her face while he looked into her sparkling eyes.

The only expression he displayed was the unmistakable look of deep and never ending love that coursed through him like a torrent. He knelt, his legs either side of hers, pressing his forehead to her forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair in the way he loved her to and looked at him in the same way. He guessed she didn't mind the interruption. Both captivated in the gaze of one another, he stroked her face with his thumb, smiling.

'I never get tired of looking at you, Lottie.' He whispered, 'you're so beautiful.'

'I'm not-'

'No, no you're beautiful. You're perfect in every way to me.' He traced her lips as he said it, never looking away from her eyes.

'I love you so, so much.' He shook his head as he said it, eyes closed.

'I didn't know what I did to deserve you.'

'You didn't need to do anything. You've only ever had to be you. And I love you Henry. Even after all the doubt, I love you so much and I'll never get tired of saying it. I love you.' She whispered back, tightening her grip on his hair.

She leaned in to kiss him, his hands still pressed either side of her face and his heart beating fast. His words became steamrollered, flat, melted, as he put everything unsaid, all his love, his care, his emotions in that kiss, softly and gently reminding her that he will always be with her, even when he was gone.

Once he had pulled away to see those eyes staring into his did he say, in the only way he could, 'I am irrevocably, undoubtedly, and unconditionally in love with you.' He whispered, his voice sincere, genuine and truthful.

It was the first time he had said anything like that aloud and he shocked himself and Charlotte by saying it.

She gave him another perfect kiss, and Henry wondered if life would ever get this blissful.


	7. Chapter 6

Charles causes havoc, and all Charlotte is trying to do is work. Bit of angst, I guess. But comfort as well.

Toddling

Charles was toddling, and it was driving Charlotte mad. He could walk and run now, and she was forever trying to keep him close. He was at that restless age, and couldn't sit still at all.

She was making breakfast, wanting to keep herself busy in the morning rather than sleep a few extra hours. She guessed her irregular sleeping pattern had caused these times, when she couldn't sleep but wasn't exactly awake. Sometimes she has had to nap through the afternoon because she was awake all night, due to Charles' distractions.

Most nights though, she would wake to Charles' cries and stay up the rest of the night, and then she would forcefully have to restrain herself from sleeping during the day because she was so tired. Yet busy looking after Charles, doing work, and tending to the needs of everyone else. Even Henry was starting to grumble about Charles' sleeping patterns, and the fact that he only cries at night, and never at day. She had left him only this morning, and his pillow was wrapped round his head in the effort to try and sleep. That was the reason he was staying in bed late in the mornings. It was also the reason why he had started working later into the night, like he used to. Charlotte wasn't all pleased about it, but she knew it couldn't be helped. Charles was still only a year old and she put him first before herself, and his needs definitely before her sleeping patterns.

She ate her breakfast alone, and decided to go back upstairs and wake Henry up. Padding silently upstairs barefoot, she crawled into the space next to Henry. Not bothering to tap him gently (because he was genuinely a heavy sleeper), she pushed his shoulder, calling his name. No reply.

She shook him again, calling his name louder until a grunt and a moan came from him as he shifted away from her shoulder and rolled over onto his side, facing away from her. She sighed. He was mostly quite hard to wake up. She tried again, and this time she got a response.

'What?' He snapped, sighing, and turned round to face her. He seemed to have slept on his hair funny, because instead of standing upright, it was falling into his hazel eyes like a curly fringe.

She said nothing, not caring to reply to him if he was in a foul mood.

'I'm sorry, I'm tired.' He sighed, sitting up on his elbows.

She laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing it in agreement.

'I know darling, I am too.'

'Are you alright?'

'Yes I'm fine.'

'Why did you wake me?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'About what?'

'Nothing in particular. I just wanted to be sure I catch you before you start to work. I didn't talk to you most of the day yesterday.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I've needed to work on something that's taking up a lot of my time. And Charles isn't helping much either. I know he's still only a baby, really, but he's waking us up every night and I'm having to stay in bed and then work later at night.'

'I know it isn't fair but nobody said it was going to be easy. He'll grow out of it. He's already toddling and causing a nightmare.'

'Because of his running around?'

'Yes.'

He sighed.

'I better get up. I'll try and make it to bed a little earlier tonight.'

'You don't have to,' she said, placing her hand on his stomach, 'I know how tired you are, dear.'

He smiled at her, holding her hand and stroking it, his thumb drawing circles on her fingers.

'I'll be okay, darling.'

He got up, got dressed and walked out.

Charlotte knew she was in for a busy day.

•••••

She sat writing a very important letter at her desk, holding a wriggling Charles and trying to concentrate.

'Stop it Charles. Stop moving!' She said, irritated.

'Charlotte?' A voice called.

'Yes?' She said, looking up.

'Is there a chance you might have any other Lord Tennyson books? I noticed a gap in the library.' She inquired.

'Um...Yes I do. I have one upstairs. Wait there, I just need to sort Charles out. He won't stop moving and he's always distracting me. Much like his father.'

'Would you...would you mind just holding him while I get it? I'll only be a moment.'

'Yes, of course.' She handed Charles to her and went up the stairs. She got the book out of her drawer, went back down and handed it to Tessa.

'There you go.'

'Thank you.'

She gave Charles back to her, and walked away.

She sat back down, resuming the letter-writing. Charles was getting very over-excited in her arms, grabbing things from her desk, trying to put them in his mouth.

'No! Don't put that in your mouth!' She cried, knocking the ink away from Charles' hands and splattering it all over the letter. With a sigh of frustration, she scrunched up the letter angrily and threw it in the bin.

'Charles, you have ink all over your hands!' She exclaimed, noticing the smudges on his tiny hands.

She took him up to the bathroom, washing the ink away, restraining him from putting his fingers in his ears or mouth.

Just then, Cecily came in.

'Gabriel has been stabbed with a knife. We're in the training room. Will says your iratzes are the best, so...'

'Yes, of course, just give me a minute.'

'Okay.'

She scrubbed the rest of the smudges from his hands and dried them, then rushed into the training room.

'What have you been doing Gabriel?'

'Me and Will bet on who could injure who the fastest. I wasn't expecting it to turn into a proper joust, but Will stabbed me. I'm not exactly sure if he meant to or not.'

'I did but I didn't.' Will drawled.

'That's dangerous, I don't want you doing that again, at all. You use these weapons for demons and training, not on Shadowhunters themselves.' She said sternly.

'But Gabriel isn't a Shadowhunter,' Will protested, 'He's a Lightworm.'

'Will!' Both Cecily and Charlotte scolded.

Charlotte knelt down to examine the wound on his side, setting Charles down only briefly.

'Luckily it isn't a deep wound.' She said, looking up at Will.

She drew the iratze, then stood back up.

'Better?'

'Yes, thank you Charlotte.'

'You're welcome.'

She tried to pick Charles up, but he wasn't there. She looked around the training room, and saw him sitting on the ground, waving a knife around, about to stab himself in the arm.

'Bloody hell!' She exclaimed, grabbing Charles just in time and putting the knife back.

Will's eyebrows raised, and they stared at her in silence.

'What?'

'You...uh...'

'I know I swore, but I had good reason to.'

That silenced them. Breathing a sigh of relief and clutching Charles frantically in her arms, she walked out.

She held him close, fighting back tears, blinking them away. That was too close, and she knew it.

She went back downstairs, settling herself down in her chair and rewriting the letter. She had gotten to the last paragraph when Charles started crying.

Stopping what she was doing yet again, she tried to soothe him.

'Charlotte!' Henry's deep and unmistakable voice called for her.

She got up and walked down to the crypt.

'What?' She was tired and exasperated, but her temper erased every trace of tiredness from her voice.

'Darling, I was just going to go out to get something. I won't be a moment. Could you just look after that and make sure it's safe.' He said, gesturing to a large object and an even larger machine. Not wanting to know why he needed to keep it under supervision or what it did or could do to make it that way, Charlotte wasn't sure. But she really needed to finish her letter and send it. It was very important.

She wanted to say no, but couldn't bring herself to do it. His smile was so calm and adorable that she forgot all previous anxieties.

'Okay.' Charlotte replied quietly.

Henry beamed. 'Thank you dear. I'll only be a minute.'

'Don't forget to wear your coat Henry, it's horrid weather out there and I really don't want you catching a cold.'

'Thank you darling.'

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and rushed out.

There were no chairs, and Charlotte wondered how Henry could stand around all day.

She rocked Charles gently, trying to steer clear of small objects and sharp tools. She eventually made space to sit on the workbench, amongst inventions, machines, scattered notes spilling everywhere, with stationary messily piled in a corner. Tools cluttered the space around her, with metals and wires, and even a few cogs and gears. Everything was disorganised, everything was crazy and erratic and strange, and it reminded her greatly of the man she loved. He too was strange, very disorganised and slightly crazy, and that was why she fell in love with him. He wasn't like other Shadowhunters and definitely not like mundane men in town, rich gentleman that wore only the finest brocade waistcoats, that showed off everything they owned, that wore tail coats and precarious top hats. Charlotte found them silly, blind from money and riches, unloving and mostly uncaring for anyone below them. They both had a lot of money, what with her being Consul and him being a renowned inventor, but he never liked to brag about it. In fact, he made it his duty not to boast, because he didn't care for money or jewels. He cared about making his society a better place to live in. She was exactly the same. In their own ways, they were both alike and unlike.

She tried to goad Charles into sleep, but to no avail. The child just couldn't sit still. Learning her lesson from the training room, she didn't let him out of her sight. He ran around the stone floor, clapping his hands and poking things. She calmly watched him marvel at the many things Henry kept in the room, until he crawled up to a box she had never seen, full of different things.

Intrigued, she knelt down to examine Charles' find. Placing him in her lap, she looked at the contents of the box, and something caught her eye. It was a simple black notebook, devoid of decoration and names.

Hoping she wasn't being too sinful, she flipped it open. Henry's slanting script loomed up at her. She read a few pages, which held wonderful descriptions along with illustrations of different inventions. The pictures were drawn in pencil by a brilliant hand, and the notes were truly genius, equations and runes describing how the invention would work. She traced her hand over the artwork, the scrawled script, the side notes and tests that had been composed alongside, even with advantages and disadvantages tables. It was all so chaotic, bursting with imagination and amazing ideas, and yet he hadn't told anybody about it. There were a few blank pages, and she flipped to the end, where a few side notes had been written. But they weren't written on inventions, they were written about her. And a drawing of herself was centred in the middle. She looked very young, and knew he had drawn it before they were even married. She knew Henry had a knack for drawing but she didn't know he was that astonishing at it. He had drawn everything to scale perfectly, had depicted the tiniest of details that even she wouldn't have known belonged to her.

She heard footsteps, and quickly put the book back, sliding the box under the table and standing back up with Charles in her arms.

Henry came in, his hair only slightly damp from rain and carrying a small cardboard box of hidden contents.

'What's in there?'

'Oh...just machine parts mostly. And some spare gears, I know I'll need then in a few days.'

She nodded, and he set the box down, but didn't open it. He turned to her.

'Everything okay?'

'Yes. It's just I don't understand why I had to look after that machine.'

'Well I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't topple over. It's very valuable and rare.'

He rolled up his sleeves, got out his hammer and then picked up the huge machine easily, as if he was simply picking up Charles. He placed it down on the floor, under the table.

'Henry!'

'What?' He called alarmingly, and banged his head on the table.

'I had no idea...how much does that thing weigh?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Isn't it heavy?'

'It is a little, I suppose.'

'How in the angel's name did you lift that thing?'

'Uh...I don't know...Shadowhunter genetics..?' He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

'Not even a Shadowhunter could lift that.'

'Oh...' Was all he said in reply.

His eyes wandered to the box Charlotte had rummaged through earlier, and his eyes narrowed.

'Why is the box over there?' He asked, crouching down to check.

'You didn't knock it did you?' he asked, suddenly agitated.

'Why? Is it...private?'

'Well...kind of. I don't want anyone seeing what's in there.'

'Including me?'

He didn't reply, just made an awkward gesture with his hands, looking uncomfortable. She couldn't lie to him any longer.

'I did look in there Henry. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to pry, but it caught my attention when Charles found it. I was a little too intrigued.'

'What did you find?'

'Your notebook. It has some wonderful ideas in there Henry, some of which are the best I've seen, and your illustrations are astonishing, and...and I saw a picture of me.'

His face turned red. He scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

'I drew that ages ago. When you were just turned eighteen.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me about the notebook?'

'I don't know. It was all a very long time ago. I used to scribble in it whenever I found something interesting, or note down some ideas, draw some potential inventions. I mostly used it at the age of around nineteen or twenty. I haven't really looked in there in a while.'

'Well there are some wonderful inventions in there.' She praised. Henry went redder.

'They're discarded now. Probably will never work.'

'I don't think so. I think you should try and work on them.'

She nodded to the box and left the room. Now maybe, just maybe, she could finish the letter in peace.

She wrote the rest of the letter down, handing it to Cyril to take to the post before anything happened to it.

She carried on working, her anxieties spreading once again at each distraction she was faced. And then Charles escaped from her grasp, and ran out of the room, leaving an engrossed Charlotte to deal with the paperwork she was facing in quiet. It had been a full five minutes before Charlotte realised he was gone.

'Charles? Charles, where are you?' She called, looking around the room in a panic-stricken state.

She ran out of the room, searching the hallways, calling out his name.

She bumped into Henry, who held her there, confused.

'What's the matter Charlotte?'

'I don't know where Charles has gone.'

'I'll check upstairs quickly.'

She went to the the dining room, the kitchen, all to no avail.

Until she saw a head of red hair bouncing on the knee of a black-haired person. She pushed open the doors to the library, watching Will read a book while Charles contently bounced up and down with delight. Will looked up from his novel.

'He just came rushing into the library, so I decided to let him bounce on my knee before he got into trouble.'

'Thank you Will, I was looking for him.'

He inclined his head, and Charlotte walked out the library.

'Henry, I've got him!'

Henry came almost crashing down the stairs.

'Where was he?'

'In the library.'

'Could you take him for a minute? He's been getting on my nerves all morning and I'm nearly going to lose it with him.'

'I can't, sorry, there's something I need to fix that will cause a bit of a fiasco. I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him for anything but a minute.'

Sighing in anger she turned on her heel and made her way to the study once again.

Her hand ached and her mind raced. A figure was making its way toward her.

'I said I'd stop working early.' He smiled.

After bottling it up for the whole day, she couldn't prolong them any longer.

Charlotte burst into tears.

'Hey! Hey, Lottie what's wrong?' He asked her, taking hold of her arm and looking concerned.

'Charles is at the annoying toddler stage and I've been woken up in the middle of the night for weeks like you have, I've also been trying to work on a very important letter with a restless child all morning, had to prevent him from eating ink and stabbing himself with a knife because I put him down for all but a second, and have lost him in the house all in one day. Plus I've had to stay in your crypt for you, and have had to do things for everyone else and that letter was really important.'

'You've just had a bad day.' He said, rubbing her shoulder.

'He could have stabbed himself in the arm, or gotten ink poisoning! Don't tell me it was just a bad day! It was bad enough I was incredibly busy working, looking after your laboratory, doing countless other things and looking after Charles, but being so careless that I could have caused real harm to our son is not just a bad day...'

She said, nuzzling her face into his shoulder while she sobbed.

'He was so close. If I hadn't've prevented him, he could have...' She choked on her words, and she withdrew.

'It's okay Lottie, you didn't mean harm. It's no one's fault. You're just very busy trying to make everything work and run smoothly.'

'I didn't see you trying to help! As soon as you needed my help, I was there, despite being incredibly busy. But: 'Henry could you please look after Charles for a while, he's doing my head in,' no. You didn't even let me work in peace because you wouldn't look after your own son after your wife had faced a great ordeal during the day and all you'd done is stand around and done nothing!' She shouted, finally letting out her anger.

'Charlotte, please don't put up a fight. I hate it when you're angry. I'm sorry, alright? Really sorry, and I'll make it up it you tomorrow. I understand you've been wanting to let your anger out.' He said calmly.

Even if she shouted, Henry would always be so positively bright and calm. She herself calmed down, taking deep breaths while he patted her on the back.

'Henry?'

'Yes, dear?'

'Could you please look after Charles now, I'm exhausted.'

'Of course, darling. You go get some rest, go to sleep. Do you want me to bring you up any dinner?'

'No, I'm alright.'

She smiled and nodded appreciatively, kissing him once and heading up the stairs. It took no time at all for her to fall asleep and dream away.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate it greatly. I agree there should be more Chenry in the world and I'm glad you think so too. So here's a small (and a bit late) oneshot for you.

Halloween

'Henry, are you sure this is wise?' Charlotte's apprehensive tone and raised eyebrow made him think twice about his decision. Yet he knew he couldn't relent. He was as much a child as Charles was. An excitement lingered in his chest, bubbling away. He couldn't help but smile.

'Of course it is! It's Halloween, Charlotte, it only comes once a year!'

'I don't know, you know that I don't like letting any of you out of my sight.'

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'

'Henry, you cause all kind of havoc. It would be wrong of me to let you running around freely.'

Henry smiled. Charlotte's eyes were laughing and she was biting her lip in a way he adored.

'He'll love it, Charlotte! He's dressed up and everything. You don't have to worry, we'll be fine.'

'I do worry.' She grinned with silk in her voice, leaning in to kiss him. She pulled away just as Charles bounded over to them, a huge grin plastered on his face. Henry's face broke out in delight and he picked him up, a bucket in his other to collect sweets. Charles was dressed as a pumpkin, his ginger hair perfect for his whole costume.

'You ready, Charlie?'

He nodded and clapped his hands, his eyes alight with excitement that mirrored his own. Charlotte couldn't resist the smile that splayed her face beautifully, especially in the evening light.

Henry shrugged on his coat and opened the door to cold, chilling air but a peaceful night.

'Okay, be careful.'

'I will.' He assured her, kissing her cheek and walking out the door holding Charles' hand, his joyful nattering cutting through the night.

They visited a number of houses, all generously gifting Charles with sweets and even chocolates of some sort, smiling and fussing adorably over him while Henry stood proudly beside him.

'Hey, Charles...do you wanna feed the ducks in Hyde park?' Henry suggested, knowing he'd love it.

The moon hung high, a full moon with a veil of clouds surrounding it. Tree's swayed lightly, casting moonlit shadows on the damp grass. They're breath came out in cold air, and the water was rippling gently. They played games running around, threw bread to ducks. Henry placed him on his shoulders and they stared out together at the calm water and the horizon beyond.

'Come on, Charlie, better get back home.'

'Can I have my sweets?'

'Hmm...possibly.' He smiled.

They walked home, Henry picking him up when he complained about walking. They'd been out for two hours, receiving sweets and chasing after each other in the park.

At last they'd come home and Charlotte greeted them with a hot chocolate, which was well needed.

'Did you have fun?'

'Yeah, it was brilliant. Look at all the sweets he got!'

Charles' bucket was filled with all sorts.

'You can have a few.' She told the boy, and his face lit up. Charles sat on Henry's lap, helping him count sweets while Charlotte observed them from her armchair. She kept looking up from her book until half the sweets were gone.

'I said a few!'

Henry, who had sweets in his mouth, smiled at her, exclaiming 'it's Halloween! Everyone had sweets at Halloween.' He offered her one, and shaking her head she took it.

'Right, let's get you to bed, Charles.'

'Oh come on, let him stay up a bit in his costume. He'll be fine in the morning, won't you, Charlie?'

Charles nodded, stuffing yet another chocolate into his mouth.

'Well, I'm just going to sort out the letters I received this morning. Twenty minutes, okay, no later.'

Catching her husband's smirk of delight, she repeated herself.

'No later.'

Twenty minutes later and Charlotte walked into the living room, the fire nearly gone out of the grate. She stopped in her tracks to see Henry lying on the sofa, an empty mug of hot chocolate swinging from his hand, and Charles laying atop him still adorned in his costume, both deeply asleep. She smiled at them fondly. They looked so peaceful she couldn't disturb them. Instead she found a blanket and drew it over them, hearing their quiet snores disrupt the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Walk in London

They walked through the London streets, the wind violent.

Charlotte gripped Henry's hands in the cold, and leant on his broad shoulder.

'I still don't see why you have seraph blades tucked away. I don't think we'll see any demons here.' He said, with a small smile.

'You can never be too careful, Henry. Even on a crowded London street.' She smiled back, shivering in the cold, despite her coat.

Henry took of his own and draped it round her shoulders, causing her shivers to stop.

'You'll be cold.' She protested.

'You're more important.'

Charlotte didn't bother to argue. Henry would give up anything just to make her comfortable.

'Are you sure you don't want to go back? It's about to rain.'

'No, I'm fine. We haven't walked through the park in ages.'

'I agree on that.' He said fondly, making their way toward the greenery of the trees instead of the copper scented air that hung over London's many workhouses and factories.

Charlotte often wished England could be sunnier like other countries, as the wind whipped a little harder in her face. Clutching the bag of baby clothes in her hand tightly her face went pale as she strode forward, dragging Henry behind her and smiling up at him through her scarf.

Henry caught her and carried her on his shoulders, Charlotte clinging onto his back.

'Henry!' She laughed, as he began to walk towards the lake. 'Stop, put me down!'

He only laughed and smiled at her and Charlotte tried again, but he wouldn't relent. Her head finally rested upon his shoulder blade after her attempts, her legs wrapped round his waist and met just below his stomach, which he held so she couldn't escape.

He carried her up to the edge, a grin on his face.

'Get me down!' She laughed again, and Henry took a step toward the water.

'Henry! Don't do that, I hate it. Don't tease me.'

He repeated his laugh, let go of her and she slid down from his back.

'Don't do that ever again.'

'Why? You don't like heights?'

'No, I don't like people picking me up.'

'And I'm just any person, am I?' He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. It felt so good to, and being around Henry always brightened her mood.

'No, you're not.' She took a step forward and kissed him, balanced on her tiptoes. Henry spun her around and with a shock she was nearly catapulted into the water. She screamed as he laughed, and she hit him in the chest.

'Stop it!' She hit him again.

He smiled and she laughed.

'You know I would never have actually done that.'

'I never know around you Henry, you're so unpredictable.'

'Its good to see you have the same reflexes. You reached for your seraph blade.'

She looked up at him, and took his hand. It had begun to rain, and she loved to see the bouncy red curls of his hair fade brown and flatten as it caught the raindrops like flies. She also noticed how the rain pronounced his freckles more and his face looked like a pale angel carved out of stone.

Her own hair had started to turn darker and cling to her face, and she started to feel much colder despite Henry's coat.

'Lets get out of this rain. I'm not letting you get cold.'

Agreeing, they walked home, and she couldn't wait for some hot tea to warm her up again.

Despite Henry's coat.


	10. Chapter 9

For those who requested, Will, Jem, Tessa, and Sophie. Thank you once again for all the reviews. I very much appreciate it :)

Reminiscence

Charlotte watched as Jem's - No, Brother Zachariah's - figure retreated from the steps of the Institute. Will watched with an expression of mental agony as he saw, right before his eyes, his parabatai glide out the doors and toward the carriage, not to be seen again until another fatal accident was made. She swore Will was actually trying to get himself injured just so he could see him again, and it was Charlotte and Tessa mainly restraining him. They still called him Jem in the Institute, yet it proved as a challenge calling him Brother Zachariah to his face. Charlotte felt the knotted feeling in her chest once again, of loss and regret. As far as she knew, she had three sons. While Charles was her beautiful baby boy, Jem and Will were her first sons, the two boys that she would never not love. She felt the familiar pain, replaying that retreating figure in bone coloured robes, her son speaking in voices of the mind and with the ironic power of healing the injured and the sick, like he had been.

She remembered the first time they had met; the most unlikeliest pair, two boys that clashed so violently it worked phenomenally. She knew just how much they had meant to each other, that deep bond enflaming their souls.

She smiled as she reminisced the union of these two boys as parabatai.

It was dusk, the sky just beginning to enter twilight, and the fire spat freely in the grate. The two boys stood opposite each other, one with black hair and blue eyes, the other with faded black turned to newly silver hair, with pale, sickly skin that at the time Charlotte was profusely worrying about. But she remembered the laughter and congratulations she gave them both after the ceremony. A young William Herondale and Jem Carstairs smiled at each other, nerves flickering in their eyes.

'Thanks you so much, Will.'

'For what?'

'For being my friend. I don't deserve a friend like you.'

Will stared intently at his silver eyes that reminded him of twin moons, his smile that implied how truly nervous he was.

'You are not my friend. You are much more than that, Jem Carstairs. You are my parabatai now.'

Jem grinned, reaching out his hand to grasp Will's, both their arms twisted together, fitting perfectly into each other like puzzle pieces.

Sophie smiled brightly at them, and Charlotte briefly watched the young girl, so glad she had someone like Sophie, not just as a maid, but as a sister she could tell all her problems to. She was such a bright, intelligent girl, with the Sight and an excellent housemaid. She would certainly make a most beautiful and wonderful wife someday, Charlotte knew it. There was no denying she was very pretty, and she knew that the right man would never care for her slight disfigurement, but for the amazing person she was. Charlotte was so glad she had took her in. Henry sat beside her, grease and oil splattered his clothes and into his hair, wearing a colourful, eccentric waistcoat. His hand rested just beside her chair, and Charlotte thought about taking it. Yet restrained herself. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

Will and Jem had memorised their vows perfectly and spoke in clear, sincere voices, never wavering, never looking away from each other. Charlotte could feel the brotherly love between them, so complicatedly defined. Flames wrapped and entwined their two arms, the bond growing stronger and stronger. Finally drawing the runes on each other, the one of devotional friendship. It reminded her of the wedding union runes she had drawn upon Henry. Finally they're hands drew apart, and everybody clapped. The two boys grinned at each other, the memory of the sparkling youth in their eyes unforgettable. They closed the distance, embracing each other tightly. She had never seen Will look so happy, and it made her heart swell with pride at her two boys. They held on for a long time, until they withdrew.

'I think it's time for food now.' Will commented. Jem laughed.

'I agree, William.'

'It's good to be your parabatai, brother. I never thought I would say those words to anyone.'

'It's fortunate that I am here, then.'

Will wrapped his arms round Jem, ushering him to the kitchens. The two boys were clutching each other, so happy, so content, the world completely at their feet as they stumbled away together.

Charlotte felt a tear roll down her cheek at the memory. All the times she had seen them walk together out that door, every time she had seen them talking to each other, Will reading a book while Jem played a peaceful symphony on his violin. She wished, just one more time, she could see those two boys walk through that door frame, united, together again. Will was still staring miserably at the door, where the ghost of Jem's footsteps were imprinted into the floor. She felt so sorry for him, for Jem, for everything that happened. She was just so glad they had got that long with him.

Tessa came up beside her, also staring at Will with an expression of undeniable love and sorrow. She turned to Charlotte, a supporting hand to her shoulder.

'It was truly great while it lasted.'

'Yes,' she nodded, wiping away her tears, 'yes, it was.'

'I'm just so glad he is not dead. Anything but dead.'

'Yes, me too, Tessa. But we have to reassure Will. We have to try and restrain him from calling on the Silent Brothers at every opportunity he gets.'

'Yes, we should. I've gotten worried about him too. Although it won't be easy.'

'He's William Herondale. Nothing is ever easy.' Charlotte smiled, and together they made their way to the side of his bed to console him, all the while picturing the silver haired boy throw a dagger to the centre of a target, as a black haired boy drew closer to him, intrigued and impressed.

Will and Jem. Jem and Will.


	11. Chapter 10

Henry The Human Toaster

'Well it must have been some sort of-'

'No Henry, before you say accident, it wasn't.' Said Will, who reached out for the peas and had an amused look on his face. 'We all heard it.'

'Can I really help the fact I needed to work on it right there and then otherwise it would have done something much more dangerous? I'm sorry if I woke you from sleep Will, but if I hadn't have caused that noise you would be in the Infirmary with burns on your skin and your features distorted.'

'Hmm.' Will replied, 'on second thoughts, thank you for saving me, I would have looked horrible if I had marred my face. It is too handsome the way it is.'

Will smiled, and Charlotte laughed.

'As long as you don't set yourself on fire again. You've done it too many times and next time I am not helping you.'

'Uh, well, I do...need to.'

'What?'

'I need to set myself on fire.' He said all in a rush, his face going redder.

'Why?'

'Experiment.'

She sighed, bouncing Charles on her hip.

'What type of experiment?'

Henry began to give an explanation when Will cut him off.

'Don't make him go into an explanation, Charlotte. There's been enough debates between himself on using different screws and which runes will work best at this table. Spare us the details.'

Henry looked flustered, his face going redder.

Charlotte felt a little bit sorry for him, yet she couldn't help but agree with what Will had said.

'I've told you enough times, you're not setting yourself on fire deliberately. You know what happens if you do.' She eyed him meaningfully.

'But...what if...I could set myself on fire for a purpose you're willing to agree on? I can do it for the experiment and you could...I don't know...find a use for it. I'll have my flame retardant jacket on, so I won't burn myself.'

'Now you've said it, I would really appreciate a nice flame in my bedroom for my hands. They get ever so cold at night.' Will interjected.

'Actually...it could be useful...' She said.

'Excellent! I just need to infuse the metal plated gear with the runes and wire it up to the normal gear to create the-'

'Henry, don't go into details.' Will said again. Henry looked uncomfortable and fidgeted with his fingers before us left.

Charlotte followed him down to the crypt, where he flipped his goggles and put his flame retardant jacket on.

'What are you going to do with the fire?' She asked.

'I'm just going to set myself on fire long enough for the experiment to work, then let it dissipate until all flame is gone.'

'And how long is that?'

'Don't know, that's a side experiment I'm running. The amount of flame retardant mixture I put on would probably indicate around thirty minutes.'

'Henry? Promise me you won't hurt yourself.'

'It will be fine Charlotte. The first time I tried it, I didn't even notice, and it was burning for at least ten minutes! It didn't hurt at all.'

'Yes, I know but you do tend to...'

She held back her remark, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Henry, as always, didn't notice.

As he set around trying to gather his equipment around him, Charlotte went back up the stairs to the kitchen.

Charles ran up to her at the sight of food and clapped his hands. Charlotte smiled fondly at her son and told him to wait.

She went back down to the crypt, where Henry was still rushing around, knocking things over in his clumsiness and readying the apparatus he intended to use.

Charlotte held in a breath as he set his sleeve on fire, and started working on what he was doing, while Charlotte poked a stick through some bread and held it near the fire. It began to turn brown, and she swapped it for another piece of bread, grinning to herself.

Henry only noticed up until then, and his face held confusion, amusement and shock as she toasted each piece of bread.

Henry's whoop of excitement at his success was soon followed by the sizzling of the fire smoking out.

Charlotte thanked the angel it had worked, because when Henry had told her what the fire would do if it went wrong had started to make her panic.

'It worked! It actually worked! I didn't think it would.' He said, almost jumping up and down in excitement like a little boy.

Charlotte, having picked up on what he had said, coughed at him and commanded he came over.

He nervously shuffled over to her, the look on Charlotte's face washing away all previous excitement.

'What is it, Charlotte dear?'

'You thought it wouldn't work?' She said, her emphasis heavily pronounced on 'wouldn't.'

'Well, yes I did think that. But I assure you, my calculations were faultless, I was confident at least the first part would be-'

'You told me what would happen if it didn't. And you said you thought it wouldn't work. What type of person takes that kind of risk?'

'Shadowhunters do all the time!'

'But not by experimenting with fire!'

'You did...get what you wanted, right?' He asked, growing more sheepish.

'Your arms could have been scalded.' She said.

'Well...technically yes, though I've told you, my accuracy was perfect. And anyway, it worked! Nothing to worry about now, is there?'

'You could have been scalded.' She repeated, glaring at him.

'Sorry.'

'You promised you'd be fine.'

'And I've kept that promise!'

'But you said you thought it wouldn't work.'

'I'm always thinking that, Charlotte. All the time. Whenever I do anything I always think it's not going to work. Do you really think I just ignored what everybody said to me? I've kind of just doubted my way through inventorying. That's all. And trust me, my experiment was perfectly safe and accurate.'

She stared at his eyes, his pleading face, reminding her of a puppy again.

'I believe you.' She smiled.

He smiled back, took her hand and asked 'so, uh, what were you doing with the fire?'

She laughed.

'It was for Charles.'

They watched him eagerly take the bread and eat it in a matter of minutes.

'I reckon Charles would like a muffin next.' he said, and Charles nodded his head.

'Do you think he could have a muffin?' He asked.

Charlotte looked at Henry, who looked hopefully back at her.

'Maybe.' She smiled.

••••

Charlotte had allowed Charles to go down to the crypt with him while she worked, and Henry knew he liked looking and poking at things that interested him. He rushed around, connecting wires had gears, scribbling down equations and notes in his spidery script, all the while watching Charles on top of the workbench, playing with some metal that was thankfully, too large for his mouth.

Henry picked him up and held him as he was testing another experiment, putting on miniature goggles over his eyes and watching what would happen. He set him back down on the workbench while concentrating on an invention, so didn't notice Charles slipping down and grasping at the nearest box he could find. His hand grabbed a bonnet, and his curiosity led him to play with it. Henry didn't notice until he saw Charles was gone and turned round to see him almost put it on his head.

'No no no no no Charles, you don't want to play with that.' He grabbed it from him, setting it aside and chuckling as Charles retrieved another invention.

'You like these inventions, do you?' He asked. Charles nodded in reply.

'Well, for the first time, I guess I have an audience.'

He discarded what he was doing and sat on the stone floor next to his son. He told him about the functions of each invention and showed him what they did. Charles clapped with delight at each display, and Henry couldn't have been happier.

After a while Charlotte came down announcing dinner, and Henry picked Charles up and put him on his shoulders.

'Come on, Charlie, let's have dinner.'

'His name is Charles, Henry.'

He looked at her, a grin forming on his face.

'Alright, Lottie.'

She said nothing back but smiled. As they climbed the stairs, Henry calling Charles Charlie as a permanent nickname, Charlotte smiled on and didn't object.


	12. Chapter 11

Last Christmas

A Christmas fic, cause I was in the mood and haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. This definitely isn't the last of Christmas Chenry!

Charlotte's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw were the white linen sheets of her bed. The covers were soft, her pillow a heaven for her head. She blinked, unmoving, her hands under her pillow as she processed what was special about today. It was Christmas. Smiling like a little girl she rolled over to Henry, his breathing deep. She sidled closer to him, pressing a kiss to his soft lips. That woke him up.

His eyes eventually opened after blinking several times in a row, and he smiled a heartwarming smile that made her insides liquify.

'Charlotte.'

'Henry.'

'Merry Christmas, darling.'

'Merry Christmas to you too.'

Henry kissed her this time, his hand stroking her hip and his delight clear on his face.

'I've always loved Christmas.' He said.

'I have too, but I love it more with you.'

He kissed her briefly again, and Charlotte quickly realised something.

'This is our first Christmas with Charles. And his first festive occasion too.'

'Wow, it is isn't it? He's been around since April and yet it seems like he was born only a week ago. The time's already flying by.'

'I know, he feels like he's grown since a fortnight ago. We must be feeding him too much.'

'If time's already gone by in a flash, it won't be long until he's branded his first mark.'

'Henry! I really don't want to think of him growing up. For now he is still my baby, still innocent and vulnerable and young and tiny. I can still hold him in my arms and feed him, and play little games with him and dress him in his little shirt, trousers and shoes.'

'And you will be doing that for a very long time.' He smiled, and she ruffled his hair.

She got up to check if Charles was still asleep and sidled back into bed.

'Do you know what time it is?'

He shook his head. 'It's probably around six.'

She raised her eyebrows 'I thought it would've been later than that.'

She nestled into him, and his arms went around her. She must've fallen asleep, because next thing she knew, the room was considerably brighter and she heard not cries, but gurgling and baby sounds from the cot. She rolled and swung herself over the bed to reach for Charles, rocking him over her shoulder.

'Merry Christmas Charles.' She whispered in his ear as he bounced up and down excitedly, as if he knew it was a special day.

Charlotte put him down on the bed between her and Henry, who was still asleep.

Charles wiggled around, waving his tiny fists and kicking his legs. Charlotte watched him, a serene smile on her face.

She offered him her hand, and he clutched her fingers, shaking them up and down. She didn't notice Henry was awake until Charles took hold of his thumb, making more gurgling sounds. For a while they lay, letting him play with their fingers and laughing when he tried to put them in his mouth.

Once Charles was calmed down some more did Charlotte take him downstairs, Henry following suit. A big tree stood in the corner of the room, with everyone already sitting under it, opening presents. Charlotte knelt down, sitting Charles on her lap. Henry joined her, opening Charles' presents and letting him play with them.

Charlotte loved seeing him play with his new toys, clapping his hands enthusiastically. He crawled over to Will and Tessa, smiling up at them and showing them his toys while gurgling nonsense.

'Yes I understand. You like this don't you? You don't like the colour? But it's mauve! The colour of my very own soul. Don't you like what I gave you? Oh that's a relief. You know who I am don't you? Yep, I'm William Herondale, the greatest Shadowhunter to ever live. You too, huh? High five!'

Charlotte watched amusedly at Will, talking to Charles as if he could understand him. Tessa laughed.

'You look like a madman.' She said.

'I am not a madman, I am the marvellous Will Herondale and Charles is my 'nephew'.'

'What?'

'I speak his language. At least he is not a demon, I would've known what he was saying in Cthonic or Purgatic. No, this is the language of gurgling and giggling, so therefore, I know it well.'

He argued, responding to Charles like he himself was a baby.

Charlotte laughed at him, while Henry produced a large parcel that looked very odd.

'What is that, Henry?' She asked surprised.

'Find out.'

She tore it open and retrieved a typewriter.

'It's a newish invention! Not mine of course, completely mundane, but I thought it would help you get your work done faster.' He explained, looking as excited as she felt.

She didn't know what to say, just gave him a hug and muttered a hugely deserved thanks.

'This is amazing, I love it! I can get so much more done...'

Charlotte remembered her own presents for Henry, and she loved seeing the way his face would glow at something considered dull.

'Oh I need more of these!' He exclaimed, holding up a small jar of screws sand waving his spanner round like a wand. Then he reached a small box that when opened, caused all his bubbling excitement to be replaced by shock.

'Why...why did you give me...'

He held up a metallic ring, identical to the one on his finger, but instead of waves, faerie wings protruded on either side, with an elegant 'f' in the middle of them.

'I thought...well, you gave me the Branwell ring five years ago, and I wanted to give you one of mine to remind you that you're just as much a part of my family as I am of yours. And you've only had Branwell. I've got both of them, it seems only fair you get a Fairchild ring too, especially as your child is a Fairchild.'

He leant toward her to kiss her on all fours, and whispered in her ear. 'Our child.'

She beamed. 'Our child.'

He laced his fingers with her own, holding them up. His Branwell ring to her Fairchild ring met on their middle finger, and his Fairchild ring to her Branwell ring on the next. They smiled at each other, and Charlotte felt completely and utterly tied to him, connected surely and completely to her husband in no way she could describe, and not just because of the Marks binding them together. It was deeper than that, and Charlotte felt it in that moment, and she didn't doubt that Henry felt it too.

She picked Charles up from the floor, who was eating the paper like his father did in his sleep and wore adorable puppy eyes that reminded her incredibly still of the man beside her.

He had seemingly picked up Henry's traits and manners.

She took the paper off him, and he lay on the floor, ending up on his stomach and waving his arm and legs in the air like he was swimming.

'He'd make an excellent fish.' He said,

laughing as well as Charles. He lifted him up over his head and started to throw him into the air and catch him. Panic-stricken, Charlotte placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Henry, don't do that! By the angel, put him down, please, darling don't drop him!'

Henry laughed, throwing him up and catching him again before placing a kiss on his forehead and setting him down. Charlotte took him immediately.

'Don't do that Henry, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I don't want him being dropped or hurt-'

'He was fine Charlotte, do you think I would've let him drop? He loved it.'

She shook her head in disapproval but gave him a smile.

Soon, it was lunch, and everyone was in the festive spirit. She tried not to think of the fact that it was the first Christmas without Jem.

They ate, sharing jokes and laughing, while Charlotte fed Charles some mashed potato and carrots. He seemed to enjoy it.

Once everyone was gone and she helped Bridget tidy everything away,

she reached for a striped candy cane from the tree, her grin brightening.

'You've always loved candy canes.'

A voice said behind her, and she turned round to see Henry, smiling at her. She grinned back at him with the air of someone being caught in crime.

'And you always steal the last one.' He said, trying to swipe the candy came from her hand. Charlotte moved it away from him just in time, her hand on his chest, keeping him there.

He tried to catch it again, instead catching her wrist, his other on her back. She clenched the candy cane in her fist, and Henry tightened his grip on her wrist.

He bent down gently, his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. She too closed her eyes, feeling his grip on her wrist become lax, and his breath slowing.

'You can have the candy cane.' He whispered, 'I have a much greater prize.'

'Oh?'

'You.'

Charlotte smiled.

'You look so beautiful in that dress.' He said.

'Your eyes are closed.'

'It doesn't matter whether they're open or closed.'

They still held their position, as if they were frozen in time.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Time itself seemed to slow down.


	13. Chapter 12

Apart

Henry's face held a sombre expression, his eyes closing. He knew Charlotte would find ways to make him stay, but he couldn't help it. He had to go. He wanted to help.

Sighing, he knew he had to tell her today. He had been trying to all week, yet her bright and gentle face always made him feel happier, thus making him forget everything he had wanted to tell her. But as much as her smile would be sure to soothe him, his guilt had been growing inside him as the days grew, and he knew he had to impart the news today. He had been kept awake at night, just watching Lottie sleeping, peaceful and oblivious.

He entered her study, her smile warming him as she looked up at him.

'Charlotte? I...uh...I need to tell you...something.'

Her face dropped as she noticed the look of guilt on his own.

'What is it? Is it bad?' Her eyes concerned, she walked closer to him, taking his arm as his head lowered in shame. He smiled wanly at her.

'I need to work over at Idris.'

'Why?'

'There's been some problem with the machinery, inventions being broken-'

'I was aware of that Henry. We're going to send some Shadowhunters that can repair them right away, I was going to let you know-'

'Charlotte, I'm the only one that can repair them.'

She blinked up at him.

'What?'

'I'm not just an inventor Lottie. I'm a fixer too. I need to go and help over there. You of all people know the problems that are occurring, being Consul.'

'But does it have to be you?'

He nodded his head.

'Okay, how long for?' She asked him, demanding and worried. Henry looked uncomfortable.

'Around two...two...'

'Days?' She questioned.

'Months.' He said.

He saw her face, crestfallen, her eyes sunken.

'Two months? Is it really going to take that long?'

He nodded again. 'Sorry.'

'Please don't go. Please don't, Charles is ill, he needs you...I...I need you.'

Henry was a little surprised by her answer but didn't say anything.

'I'll take the Portal, and the time will fly by, okay? It will take time, but I promise I'll be able to do it. I know you've been worried about it, I've seen it in your eyes.'

'Yes, I have.' She said finally. 'Then when are you going?'

'Tomorrow.'

He didn't meet her eyes, and she didn't either, but she nodded and turned away.

•••••

'Charlie, are you alright now?' He asked his son, who was lying in bed with a red face.

'No daddy it won't go away.'

'I know, but you've got to stay in bed and rest, alright? No wandering around.' He said softly, stroking his gingery hair.

Charles nodded, and he made a face of discomfort, like something was hurting him.

'It hurts.'

'I know it does, just try to forget about it. Try going to sleep.' Henry's concerned gaze rested on his son's round cheeks, that were bright red and warm to the touch. He hated seeing Charles ill, hated the way it discomforted him and hurt him, how it took away his usual ability to run around and play.

'Why are my cheeks hot?' He asked, his voice thick but adorable.

'You have a fever Charlie. You'll feel hot and sick, but you shouldn't worry, okay? Everybody has them at some point. Give it a few more days and then you'll feel better.'

'Will you tell me when it's over?'

Henry's expression faltered.

'I can't, I'm sorry. Daddy has to go away to Idris.'

'When will you be back?'

Charles' was the most adorable child he had ever seen. His eyes were warm and brown, like his mother's, and now they were round with inquiry and cuteness.

'You know when it's your birthday?'

He asked. Charles nodded.

'You'll see me then. A week before your birthday.'

'How long is it until then?'

Henry looked into his troubled face.

'Soon.'

Charles smiled as his eyes slowly drifted closed and his face went calm.

Henry smiled lovingly at his Charlie, watching his chest rise up and down with his quiet snores. He kissed his warm forehead lightly and left the room.

When he entered his bedroom he saw Charlotte, already covered by the duvet. He didn't know if she was awake or not, but he knew she probably was.

Once he was in bed he could tell she was awake and slightly angry.

He sidled up to her, nestling his head in her hair, his arms going round her waist and he heard her momentary sigh.

He kissed her shoulder, hoping it explained everything without having to. He held on tighter, remembering that this was the last time he would sleep with her for two moths. She held him tight back, obviously realising the same thing.

'Night Lottie.'

No answer came until she whispered back 'Night Henry.'

He tried to get to sleep, but his thoughts kept him awake.

He woke up in a daze, his vision going blurry for the moment until they refocused.

A small amount of light lit the room, even though it was supposed to be dark.

Charlotte came through the open door, having it been the source of light that had woken him. He sat up, taking her hand as she crawled back into bed.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine.'

She didn't relent on the subject so Henry drew her into his arms again and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning and Henry stood in his laboratory, hugging his son goodbye and promising he would be back in time for his birthday. He prolonged it, holding on tight to him and remembering how his head fit over his shoulder and the way his small hands rested round his neck. He finally let him down and told him to be a good boy, ruffling his hair. He turned to Charlotte, who was standing in front of him and for a moment they just looked at each other. Until his arms reached her neck and he nuzzled her shoulder, taking in her scent of lemon soap before he forgot it. He smiled when she stood on her tiptoes and held him tighter.

'I'll only be gone for two months, the time will fly by. Okay?' He said, drawing away and holding her arms steady. She nodded and he could see her physically fighting off tears that should've came. He kissed her, trying to prolong it as much as he could. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he held her so tightly he nearly lifted her up.

They drew away, and he wiped away a small tear at the edge of her eye that had escaped.

'Don't cry, you'll see me again.' He joked, and she gave a sad laugh as he kissed her forehead. 'I love you.'

She smiled. 'Love you too.' She whispered, and then Henry stepped away from their embrace and headed toward the shining Portal. He visioned his destination and a shimmering image of Idris filled it. He turned back to give another smile and then stepped through it, his mind focused on getting to Idris, and he was swallowed up by the light.

•••••

Charlotte sat alone in her study, typing at the keys of the typewriter that the man she loved had given her for Christmas. It seemed that everything she did reminded her of him, and she felt sorry for Charles, as his birthday drew closer and closer with no sign of his father. It was now only four days away and Charlotte felt like a whole part of her was missing, both mentally and physically. She had put on a brave face for Charles when he asked her but every time he did she crumbled inside. The nights were worse. Most days she could get through the day because she was busy with work or teaching Charles, but when it was night she had felt so alone without him. The bed was cold and empty and the comfort and warmth of his body was missing. Most nights she lay awake, or watched Charles sleep until she had to physically force herself to close her eyes. She just wished he would come home, and especially for Charles' birthday. She wasn't sure if she would forgive him if he didn't.

Once her letter was typed she got up to give it to Cyril to post, and enveloped it while walking down the hallway. She turned a corner and stopped dead. There was Henry, his adorable smile she had missed so much reaching the corners of his mouth. She dropped the envelope on the floor straightaway and ran up to him, crashing into his arms like a tidal wave and embracing him with all the strength she possessed, while smiling and laughing. He held her there tightly, and she kissed him with all the happiness and relief she had, clinging on as if she would never let go. She withdrew only for air as he murmured her name over and over.

'I've missed you so much.' He said, actually lifting her up in the air unexpectedly before setting her down again.

'It really hasn't been the same without you. Charles asked me from the day you left if you were coming back repeatedly, and in the last few days I thought you wouldn't in time for his birthday.'

'I wouldn't miss it for anything.' He replied. Just then, a pattering of feet came running up the hallway and an excited voice shouted 'Daddy!' just as Charles burst into his fathers arms. Henry spun him around and kissed his forehead and Charles clung to him like a monkey.

'You came back! You came back for my birthday!'

'Of course I came back, I promised, didn't I? Now, go and eat up the rest of your dinner and then you can tell me everything you've done while I've been away.'

Charles ran back whence he came and Henry smiled lovingly at his receding figure and Charlotte's heart swelled. He looked back at her, and swept her back into his arms. She felt so relieved to have him close to her, to feel his hair tickling her head or his stubble upon her cheek. His arms encircled her waist, and he stopped rigid for a second, unmoving. Confused, she met his face and started to worry.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

His hands still around her waist he said 'Charlotte...you're thin.'

'Is that all? I've always been thin.'

'No, you're really thin. I can reach my hand all the way around your waist, Lottie. You feel like you're about to snap.'

Shocked for words, she didn't say anything.

'You haven't been eating.' He said finally, reaching his conclusion. Charlotte averted her eyes and avoided his stare.

He put his hands around her waist again and drew away from their embrace.

'Charlotte, what were you thinking? I go to Idris for two months and you end up not eating! You're the strongest person I've ever met and this is a sign of weakness. What possibly made you think that eating wasn't a good idea?'

She could see the anger in his face, and yet sadness and concern dominated his eyes.

'Please Henry, don't argue I've only just seen you back-'

'Why did you do it?' He demanded.

Charlotte felt like bursting into tears at his anger but she restrained herself.

'I honestly forgot. I didn't do it on purpose Henry, I was just so busy because I was trying to take my mind off the fact you weren't there and I just stopped because I felt sick.'

He sighed, his eyes looking into hers with despair.

He took a step toward her until he was back in her arms. 'Don't you ever do that again.' He breathed, his anger dissipating and his voice full of warning and concern. 'Not because of me, not because of anyone.' He hugged her tightly once more and Charlotte just felt happy to be back in his arms again. He kissed her again and took her hand as they walked to the dining room, where Charles sat, finishing his dinner.

'Have you finished your research on Downworlders?

'Yes.'

'Good boy.' She praised, ruffling his hair and sitting down in a chair.

'So,' Henry smiled, 'you better tell me what you've been doing.'

Charles launched into an explanation of his activities during the two months and Henry listened intently to their son's babble until Charlotte took him to bed.

'He talks exactly like you. Over excited, enthusiastic nonsense.'

Henry smiled and Charlotte leaned into him, wanting him close to her as much as possible.

'Why did you refrain from eating, Charlotte?'

'I told you I felt sick and I was too busy.'

His hands fidgeted on the table, and he didn't look up. Charlotte couldn't bear it, she enveloped him with his arms and held him tight, not being able to let go after the months of not having him around. She wanted to keep on hugging him, wanted to hold him in her arms for as long as humanly possible. She nestled her head into his shoulder and he patted her on the back, soothing her, saying her name. A relieving smile lit up her face; she had missed his voice, missed the way he spoke her name and ran his fingers through her hair.

'Henry.' She said, drawing away and staring at his beautiful face.

'I didn't want you to go.'

'I know, but-'

'No, no, I mean...' She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and struggling to think of a way to describe it.

'I was...I am...' She sighed, still trying to get her words out properly.

'What is it?'

She swallowed, her hands on either side of his face and her ankles wrapped round his legs.

'A boy. Another...another boy.'

Henry's eyes snapped open.

'What? You didn't tell me. All this time and you haven't told me?!'

'I had only found out the day before you told me you were leaving and I was going to tell you then but I wanted you to go because of the damage but I...but I needed you. That's what I meant.' She felt like a fool for saying it in such a rush.

'I...I wouldn't of gone if you'd told me!'

'The situation in Idris was very important-'

'Not nearly as important as a baby.'

She smiled.

'You're excited then?'

'See for yourself.'

And he lifted her up into the air and spun her around, until of course he became wary and sat her back down immediately.

'Another young lad, then?'

She nodded.

'And before you ask, definitely not Buford.'

He laughed, catching her in his arms and carrying her up to bed.

Charlotte couldn't describe the feeling of being with Henry again. It was all a mixture of pure joy and happiness, with Henry being back, with the baby, with her son, with the world.

Henry held her in his arms with his hands round her stomach and Charlotte couldn't contain the happiness she got from having him there, wrapped in his arms, alone no more and the bed no longer cold.

They fell asleep together like that, with both of the smiles on their faces never faltering and their dreams only of their relief in being in each other's arms again.


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the lovely reviews :)

Accidents

'Henry?'

He was working on a metal contraption, moving about like a hurricane with one of his goggles absent-mindedly over his left eye.

'Henry?' She tried again. It was so hard to stir him from his thoughts. Especially if they concerned inventions.

He fiddled with a button on the side of the machine, his other hand all the way to the end of the table, grasping screws.

'I am listening to you, darling. I'm just trying to make this work. What were you going to say?'

'Well...I have been thinking recently...' She trailed off, noticing her husband's concentrated effort on the device. He put a pencil in his mouth as his arms went everywhere, making him become more sidetracked.

'About what?' He said, his words confused by the pencil still in his mouth.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. She hadn't thought he was listening, with all the things he was trying to do.

'Well...the Institute is getting a bit too...full. And when I made my three conditions to be Consul, one of them was to put Will in charge of the London Institute when we move. Move to Idris, I mean.'

Despite all he was doing, he turned toward her, wide-eyed, his hands still covering the invention. He spat the pencil out of his mouth.

'What do you mean, move to Idris? You never said anything about it to me.'

'We can't stay in the Institute forever!' She said incredulously.

'Why not? It's been our home for years. You were born here, Charlotte. And Charlie too. This is his home as well.'

'Charles, Henry.' She corrected.

His arms were struggling to encircle the contraption.

'Lottie.' He said in return. She sighed.

'Just stop, Henry. Look, I know you don't want to go, I don't either. But the Institute is getting busier and noisier and fuller. I just want Matthew to have a quieter childhood, I guess.'

Henry looked down to her stomach, which was now much more noticeable.

'But the Institute life...he'll grow up not having his friends and cousins around him. And Charles will have to say goodbye to all his friends. Not to mention how hard it will be saying goodbye to everyone.'

'I know, Henry. But it's not like we're never going to see them again. You're the one who made that brilliant Portal.

I just think...I just think it's the right time to go.'

'No, not now. Can't we stay a few more years?'

'I said that seven years ago when Charles wasn't even born. We've had quite an extended period here. In a few months, Henry, not straight away, but not years. After Matthew is born, and a few after that, obviously. Six months.'

He breathed heavily, his arms slipping from the invention.

'Okay.' He said, looking dejected.

She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

'I don't want to go. It's the last thing I want to do. But I'm just doing what's best.'

'I know.' He smiled.

His hands were completely off the invention now, and it started to sputter.

Charlotte took a step back.

'What's...what's happening to it?'

'Uh...it's because I took my hands off it!' He said, wildly throwing his arms out to cover the device, while doing other things to try and fix it.

'Oh no...' He said, as it began to shake.

'No no no no no, there must be some sort of...' He tried all the buttons. It began to shake violently.

'Oh-'

'Henry!' Charlotte warned. Henry took one last despairing look at the contraption, going wide-eyed before he threw himself at Charlotte, backing her up against the wall and shielding her. He held her tight, her face nestled in his chest as the invention combusted.

It went up in flame and ash, and Henry could feel his heart racing.

He looked up as Charlotte did, seeing the smoke rise from the remains.

'I should've kept an eye on that.'

He said raggedly.

He turned to Charlotte, who was still in his arms.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes.'

He breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'm sorry, it's my fault. I took my hands off it.' He said mournfully, fully realising the damage it could have done to Charlotte and his unborn child.

'Your cheek is charred.' She replied. His cheek was black and lined, like the stripes of a tiger.

'I'm alright.' He said, holding her close again and kissing the top of her head.

'Its my fault as well, I distracted you.'

'No no no I shouldn't be keeping exploding inventions. It was a good one though, I dreamt it up. I might have another go at it. Not while you're here though, you nearly gave me a heart attack.'

'Wait there.' She pulled her stele out from her boot and drew an iratze on his cheek. Soon after the char was gone and Henry felt much better.

'Thank you. Now, go upstairs and get some rest. You were up late last night.' He ordered, blowing smoke out of his eyes.

'I'm fine, Henry.'

'Go get some rest.' He said worriedly, and Charlotte laughed. Some things never changed.


	15. Chapter 14

Keeping Awake

For the request of Chenry sexy times. Happy to deliver ;)

'I'm so tired.' Henry stretched, arms and legs extending on the couch and Charlotte looked over at him amusedly.

'Maybe you should go to bed, then.'

'No, I want to stay down here.'

'Why?'

'You're here.'

She smiled, shuffling close to his side. His arms happily held her there.

'I've been in the crypt all day, so I want to stay awake with you.'

'Don't, go to bed if you're that tired.'

'Nope.' He told her adamantly. Charlotte looked up at him, admiring his hazel eyes sparkling in the dim light.

'What if I took my work up to bed with me?'

'Hmm... Do you have to start working? There are better things to do.'

'Like what?' She replied, pretending to be oblivious to what he was implying.

In answer he locked her lips with his firmly and slowly mounted atop her. His hand snaked down to caress the beginnings of her legs and she could tell he was growing impatient with her clothing. Opening his mouth wider to her she could feel his crotch press almost painfully into her. It was a sensation she got caught up in, one she was positive was betraying her mental stability.

'Henry,' She breathed, putting her hands to his chest, only slightly withdrawing, 'not here.'

He was oblivious to what she had said, only continuing further.

'Henry!' She laughed, as he kissed her harder, pushing her so she was lying down.

He was crouching over her on all fours, holding her carnally and she couldn't help giving in to him. She was almost enchanted if it were not for the sound of people shuffling around upstairs. She couldn't afford to be seen in such a position, no matter how pleasurable it may be.

'Upstairs.' She whispered, and this time he listened. Withdrawing for a moment he kissed her head, then stood. Taking her by the arms and carrying her up the stairs, she giggled. As she slipped into bed, he grinned proudly.

'You overbearing, cheesy fool,' she said. He pulled her closer, kissing her twice,'my fool.'

His hands tangled her hair and she sighed at the peace they now had.

'I should have done my work, Henry.'

'Should you really, though? Is it that important?' He whispered tauntingly in her ear, enclosing his arms round her body.

'It is.' She told him, as his lips grazed hers wonderingly. 'But not as important as you.' And she kissed him back, letting the papers slip from her hand to wrap round his neck. He rolled her onto her back, hands caressing her curves with the clumsiness he usually beheld, but which she found enrapturing. She smirked at his eagerness and his dominance, in which she could rightfully say was only for her in the bedroom. Every day it would be Charlotte telling him what to do, ordering him around with the mild henpecking that he certainly didn't mind. But when it was just the two of them and she was caught up in the moment, it was always Henry. He gripped her thighs ardently and she sighed, overwhelmed. Every moment with Henry was one to be treasured. He began to undo the buttons on her dress, fumbling with them in haste.

'Charlotte.' He whispered, as his lips sucked at her neck and made her gasp. His lower body rubbed against her, creating more friction between them and she couldn't suppress a moan. His hand could finally reach up the inside of her thigh, slipping in between her folds and making her bite down on her lip. His fingers worked at her gently, yet with alarming pace. She couldn't quite sense where she was or when who she was, all she knew was that sensation building up inside her before he released his fingers and she sighed. Her legs wrapped round his waist as he leant in closer, kissing the side of her neck as his clumsy hands roamed everywhere on her body, uncoordinated and messy, which was to be greatly admired with Henry. Everything slipped away, nothing else mattered, it was only him and her, in so many colours despite the dim light.

'I love you.' He murmured against her skin, holding into her like he was about to fall.

'I love you, too.' She replied, turning her head to see his eyes look up from her shoulder. She threaded her fingers through his hair, kissing him sweetly. As her lips left his, he was unmoving, and she saw his eyes closed. He had said how tired he was. Smiling at him, she noticed how his head was leaning on her shoulder but his legs were everywhere, so long they were falling off the side of the bed. Kissing his forehead, she moved his legs and slid her own through him, closing her eyes against his own shoulder. His body was enough to warm her, she didn't even need the duvet. Only him. Only Henry.


	16. Chapter 15

Prove It

the the angst monster in me was raging.

'I'm sorry, Henry, but no. Under no circumstances will I have any sort of explosive device in the Institute, or anywhere else. It's not safe at all. No.'

'It will be controlled, Charlotte! Not one thing will be out of place, I promise you. I really need to ensure that the-'

'I said no. You are not fiddling with anything that could cause harm.'

'My whole laboratory can cause harm! I'm careful around these things-'

'No, you're clumsy, and you've set yourself on fire over fifty times. I'm not having anyone in any possible danger, not you, not anyone, and especially not Charles and Matthew.'

'Everyone's near enough sleeping, it will be safer and quieter, I promise. You won't even hear anything.'

'You can promise all you like, I'm still not letting you work on this experiment. No.'

'I really think this will benefit everyone greatly. Please Lottie, believe me, I think I could make his work. Please.'

She shook her head, arms folded.

'Do you trust me?'

'Of course I do!'

'Then let me trial this. It will take minutes at the most, honestly, the plan is accurate, the scaling perfect and I have the exact measurements of each piece I need.'

'I've told you, I would never put anyone's life at risk. No one in here's at all.'

She was surprised when she heard her fast and clipped tone. She felt anger bubbling inside her.

'But I wouldn't let it spread, I told you it will be controlled and I would be the only one who could-'

'I said no, Henry!'

'Charlotte, everyone here puts their lives at risk! Demons and hunting, a Shadowhunter life is far more dangerous than an inventorying one. We go out, we kill demons, I try and keep calm whenever you do but of course I get worried! Everyone does! Every single bloody day!'

'Don't swear at me like that, Henry, or I swear you won't be worried for me again.'

His hands threaded his hair in exasperation. Charlotte hated using that kind of threatening language but he was being so naive and rude about it. Why couldn't he just accept the fact it was dangerous? He rubbed the back of his head and turned away from her.

'I'm sorry, Henry, but are you honestly telling me that you would tinker with an explosive device while you're sons are up there, right now, sleeping?'

He didn't say anything.

'Look at me when I'm speaking to you.'

He slowly turned his face toward hers. Even though he towered over her it was hard not to cower in the hard, cold gaze she gave him.

'Are you not even worried?' She asked incredulously, 'you're not worried at all that both you're children are directly above you're laboratory.'

A very agonising pause in which Charlotte honestly thought her heart would get broken.

'Of course I am.' He said slowly, and she couldn't help but sigh relievedly. For a moment she really thought he would just walk out the Institute or tell her they didn't matter to him. For one, painfully and doubtful second.

'Then why are you doing this?' She asked simply.

'Look. My Portal and my Sensor have both worked successfully. In fact, now they're getting popularised all over the world. I need to make another invention to ensure killing demons is going to be as un-life-threatening as I can make it. I want to help society.'

'And I understand that, but is you're invention more important than you're own children?'

'Of course not!'

'Then prove it.'

'I just want to-'

'HENRY BRANWELL, I AM NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!'

She shouted, louder than she thought it would have sounded.

Henry looked just as shocked, and Charlotte stepped toward him.

'I'm not...I'm not losing you ever again, okay? I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Never.' She shook her head, unconsciously clenching his waistcoat in her hands and looking down at the floor like she was ashamed.

After a while, she spoke.

'I...I'm sorry I shouted. But I am not letting you do anything else reckless. It's not going to happen.'

Henry stared at her with a look of shock and almost of admiration.

He nodded slowly. She could see a glimmer of acceptance in his eye.

'Okay.' He smiled shortly as he took her wrists that were still wrapped round his waistcoat and gave her a meaningful look. He then departed, leaving her in the empty room. She didn't respond, only looked straight at the wall in front of her. She was just relieved that she had talked him out of it, and that she could sleep peacefully knowing that everyone was safe, as usual. She smiled to herself, then rushed out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Going back to order, after the previous chapter.

Chocolate Day

Henry's legs stretched all the way to the end of the bed, while Charlotte's head leaned on his shoulder as they both watched their children.

Charles was happily playing with the wrappers, inspecting each one, and Matthew bounced as much as he could in the middle of them, his minuscule fists waving around in the air.

His tiny face and thin strands of hair illuminated happiness and Charles' grin brightened the partly darkened room.

'Blonde. How could he have turned out blonde?' He asked, stroking Matthew's fair hair thoughtfully.

'You didn't think they would all be ginger, did you?' She laughed, looking up at him.

'Well, no. Maybe brown, but not blonde. We're both dark haired.'

'Mystery. But he is beautiful.'

'Yeah.'

Henry looked round the bed sheets at the discarded paper.

'Chocolate. A good way to start the day, isn't it Charlie?'

Charles grinned appreciatively, chocolate smeared round his mouth.

'Not too much before breakfast.' She replied.

He laughed. Henry felt a lot more apart of a family now than he had ever been before. A beautiful wife, an amazing son, an adorable newborn and a comfortable home. Well, three out of four. They were going to leave the Institute for the first time in two months, and as much as he wanted to stay, he agreed with Charlotte about moving to Idris. He knew it would be much more convenient for Charlotte to work and also to raise a family without constant noise around them that was trademark now for the Institute. Plus they had seen Fairchild Manor, and it was brilliant. It was a very big house with a good garden, a study for Charlotte and even a spare room that was to be made a laboratory for himself.

'Are you excited? For moving to Idris?' He asked.

She nodded. 'Yes, I am. It's going to be hard moving out but I am generally excited. It's going to be so much more space, especially for the children as they grow up. And I love that we still get a study and a laboratory for ourselves.'

'It will be easier, won't it?'

He looked back at his son, his red hair wild from sleeping on it, uncannily like his own.

'Happy Easter, Charlie.'

'Happy Chocolate Day, Daddy!' He replied cheerfully and Henry had to keep his joy from exploding at the cuteness of his voice and actions.

Henry smiled fondly at him, knowing that he would grow up to be an amazing Shadowhunter.

•••••

Matthew bounced on his knee and Charles lay on his tummy beside him, drawing a picture. His concentration was funny to observe, for his tongue frequently poked out and his head turned from side to side. It was a surprisingly hot day for London, the windows being let open and the light pouring welcomely in.

Henry sat in a chair, his shirtsleeves rolled up to reveal his thin yet muscly arms and his waistcoat shockingly abandoned.

'You have remembered to pack away all Matthew's clothes, haven't you?'

Henry sighed admirably at his flustered wife who stood in the doorway.

'Of course, Lottie. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Come sit down.'

She stood there a moment longer then decided to join him.

'We leave in seven days!'

'I know but you need a break from doing whatever you were doing.'

She nestled her forehead into his neck and Henry appreciated the shade it gave him from the sun.

'Its fine, I'll do the rest next and you can do nothing.'

He kissed her hair just behind her ear and he knew Charlotte agreed with what he had said.

'Okay.' She sighed. He smiled at her and she gave him one of her heart-wrenching smiles that turned his insides into liquid. She took Matthew from his other knee and rocked him back and forth gently.

'Look, Mummy! I drew a picture!'

Charles raced over to her, holding up the piece of paper and he could see the creases under her eyes soften and become moved at what she saw of his drawing.

She handed it to him and he held it up proudly.

'Oh wow, Charlie that's amazing, well done.' He praised, his own senses touched by the picture.

Charles had drawn a tall ginger figure standing next to a smaller version and then a baby holding the hand of Charlotte. Then then there was Will and Tessa, Sophie and Gideon and Cecily abd Gabriel with all his cousins.

Charles had drawn their whole Institute family, including Bridget and Cyril. Henry met Charlotte's eyes and shared the same expression of endearment and knowing sadness.

They hadn't explained to Charles that they were moving to Idris yet, and they knew the joy he had from growing up with and having such a big family. It would all change for him, as Charles often didn't like silence and strived for the attention of his cousins.

He just wished they could stay longer, but knew it was better to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Leaving Behind The Institute

He could tell she was insecure, trying to hide the uncontrollable shaking in her hands. He walked over to her, steadying them in his own. He looked at her as if to say 'it's alright,' and Lottie finally accepted that it was happening from the way she stepped back. He carried on packing clothes and all sorts. Charlotte sat down beside the case, her thoughts troubling her. Henry watched over her in concern until she spoke in hushed tones.

'Did I make the right decision?' She said aloud, more to herself than him. But then she took his hand and he stopped what he was doing, standing over his wife and trying to console her best he could.

'Yes. I think you did. I know it's going to be hard.'

'I regret it. I regret everything, I don't want to go.'

'I know,' he said, stroking her hand, 'but it's going to be alright. We'll miss this a lot, but it's not forever. We can always come back when we want to.'

'Yes, but I can't. It's too much. It's gone too fast.'

'You made this decision, because of Matthew and Charles. You've got to think of them.'

'Of course. I know that. It'll just take a long, long time to adjust.'

He smiled and nodded, pulling her into a hug as her head fell sadly to his chest.

'This has been our home for so many years.' She whispered brokenly, and Henry wondered if she was crying.

'It had. But hopefully we'll stay in our new home for as long as we have here. Probably even longer. We'll stay in that house, Charlotte, Fairchild Manor. We'll grow old together there, linger there forever. I'm just as sad to leave but I am so excited. Oh, Charlotte, I'm so very excited. The rest of our lives, watching our children grow up, and ourselves. What do you say?'

'I don't care where, Henry, to be honest. Growing old with you is all I want. But of course, peace and quiet will be nice. Well, as much as you can get with two children.'

'Yeah. Something tells me we're going to get some sleepless nights for the first few weeks. Different room, different house. But it's big, isn't it? It's huge, and all to ourselves!'

She smiled weakly, going back to packing the last few things.

••••

Saying goodbye was incredibly hard. Charlotte held every of her nieces and nephews, reminding herself over and over again that it wasn't permanent. Charlotte had wandered round the Institute for one last time, going into every room, walking up each flight of stairs, memorising, reminiscing each part something of her childhood growing up here. She could hardly let go of Sophie, who had always been there and no longer would be. All those times of bringing tea to her as a maid, and fighting alongside her as a Shadowhunter. Hugging Tessa and remembering all of her bravery, how she would handle the Institute with a capable and loving hand. She whispered a 'good luck' into her ear. It wasn't until she reached Will the tears rolled down her cheek. She had known him the longest, except Henry and had been her son for all that time. Charlotte knew he would also run the Institute beautifully and he would really work to make things right and fair. He smiled at her sadly, his blue eyes sparkling and the tears fell to his shoulder as she embraced him.

'I'll miss your annoying quirks and stupid songs every day.' She told him, and he laughed.

'Surprisingly, I thought you would be glad that they are gone.'

'Oh, no, definitely not. The number of times I've had to put you into place, young man, you and Jem with your reckless adventures and bickering. I'll miss all of it.'

He held her at arms length, smiling that audacious grin at her she had seen one too many times before.

'I'll see you soon, though. We'll all see you soon.'

She wiped away her tears, scolding herself once again. 'Of course.'

She looked from Will to Henry, and couldn't believe herself that she had kept it from him for so long. She had never told him but now was the right moment to.

'Will, I've never told you this, but...' Everyone was watching them. Henry stood beside her, a trifle confused. 'Your father, Edmund Herondale...he sought sanctuary in this place just as you did as a young boy. My father adopted him like one of his own. I've always said he wanted a son. I think that's what Edmund was to him, and he himself said that the London Institute had always and will always remain his home. This was before he met your mother. I was quite a few years younger than him, only a child...but he was my brother. He was my adoptive brother and I loved him. So when you knocked on that very same door I couldn't resist letting you stay. It was the best thing to do, and you've always been like a son to me, and it felt like there was always a part of my brother in you. So, overall, what in trying to say is that I'm your...I'm your aunt. Me and Henry are your adoptive aunt and uncle and I don't know why I've refrained from telling you this. All these children here are really my nephews and nieces, we're all related to one another. Which makes Charles and Matthew your definite adoptive cousins. By the angel, it feels like I'm giving you a whole history on my family tree.'

Will just stared in shock at her, as did Henry. The whole room was silent, and Charlotte felt just a little bit nervous.

'Why did you never tell me this?' He said incredulously.

'Honestly, I don't know.'

And then Will hugged her again, tighter, and Charlotte smiled fondly. He had and would remain, always part of her family, alongside the rest of the Institute.

'Lottie, you could have at least told me I was Will's uncle! He would have had to have been nicer to me, then.' Everyone laughed, and Charlotte withdrew to stare at the misshapen and odd man she loved so very dearly.

'Your waistcoats are still awful.' Will commented, watching Henry frown in disapproval.

They said another round of their farewells, and made exit toward the door. Henry carried Charles on his shoulder and they turned back together to stare at the doors of the Institute, which was now no longer they're home. Charlotte and Henry looked at each other, bravely and with confidence. They would miss the Institute dearly, but awaited the more suited Manor with immense anticipation.


	19. Chapter 16

So, I'm jumping ahead. Quite a bit. But it's Christmas, so this had to be done. I'll get back to the ones in the middle after this. At some point I'll probably delete the chapter and put it back in chronologically. Because I'm a sucker for ordering things correctly. And yes, Christmas. It's a bit late, but for me Christmas lasts from Christmas Eve to New Years, so technically it isn't.

Snowballs and Drinking

He woke up to the crashing and jumping of a small body on top of him. His eyes opened, and he could vaguely make out Charlotte's face beside him which was grimacing slightly at the jolts.

He turned on his back, and smiled at his small son who was shouting something unintelligible but which he knew the context of.

'Haha, merry Christmas, boy!' He exclaimed back, playfully tackling the child and settling him down.

'Make sure he doesn't hurt you, Henry, you've still got a bad back.'

He laughed, properly sitting up in bed.

'Well, it's Christmas. It's only acceptable to jump on people and beds today. Now,' he said, addressing the boy. 'there might be some presents downstairs, but it depends on whether you've been good.'

'We've been good, we have!' Charles chanted, jumping up and down again.

'Hey, hey, hey, let me wake up first.' She laughed, sitting up like Henry.

'I'm sure we can start early...what time is it?'

'Six o'clock. By the angel, it feels like it's getting earlier each year!'

'Because he grows more excited!' He explained, softly leaning over and placing a comforting kiss to her cheek. She leaned over the side to reach into the cradle to retrieve Matthew, only half awake now.

'I can't believe he hasn't cried yet.' She said, staring down at the bundle of blankets.

A smile settled on her lips, and then Henry took Charles in his arms and carried him out of bed, his legs swinging in anticipation. Charlotte did the same, carrying Matthew as they walked down to the living room. There in the centre, was a beautiful decorated tree, with a generous pile of presents underneath it. They sat down in front of it, and watched Charles unwrap present after present and smile at the incredulous sounds he made. Charlotte snuggled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Isn't it nice to have a quieter Christmas? Just us, no one else to irritate us, like Will.' She said. Henry had to agree, yet in his blood he would always love the big family vibe.

'It is, actually,' he admitted, 'it's nice to be a small family, just the four of us. It's nice to have some privacy.' He leaned forward to kiss her gently and smile warmly as he withdrew, drawing an arm round her and hugging her to his chest.

'Look what we've got for Matthew.' He said, reaching out for the presents they unwrapped together. It was basic baby stuff, with small cuddly toys and new blankets and even a little rocking horse he would look adorable upon. Charles was playing with his own toys, a delicately carved carriage that Henry amused himself greatly with while Charlotte set Matthew in his chair and started preparing dinner.

'Do you need any help?' He asked her.

She laughed, 'last time I heard that I had to rearrange the whole Christmas tree. No, I'll be fine.'

'Hey, it wasn't that bad. I had some difficulties with the tinsel, was all.'

'That you decided to invent so unnecessarily, and smother it in glitter. What does it actually do?'

'It...it's for decoration, like ornaments. Meant to look pretty.'

'Henry, I swear I saw it almost breathe fire. Why would you invent such a thing?'

'Well, I don't think that was part of the experiment, dear. After my glitter concoction I wanted to find out if I could make something for Christmas. I'll have to try again with that one. I'm sure Magnus can help me, he knows everything about shiny stuff.'

'Okay, well next time don't put it on the Christmas tree before you've tested it properly. Not to be rude but I don't want anyone getting hurt.'

Henry deliberated, 'no, of course not.' He said, diving down to play with his son as they developed a manic chase around the room. Charlotte watched on with a smile, admiring how easy and interactive Henry was when you got him into doing something.

It wasn't long before they all ran outside to the snow, Charlotte making sure they were all wrapped up properly. Matthew was awake by now, and juggled about restlessly in her arms. They all began by making a snowman, Henry sticking screws on as buttons and spanners as arms until it was part machine. Charlotte collected extra scarfs and hats, decorating the snowman while Matthew giggled at the sight.

'Yes, it's a snowman! Can you say 'snowman' Matthew?' He asked, tickling his chin and taking him off Charlotte to hold him. Rocking him about it slowly began to snow again, until Henry's hair was no longer ginger, but pure white.

'I think I've actually sent him off to sleep!' He told her, still rocking the baby in his arms. Charles raced round in circles, leaving small footprints as he went and laughing excitedly at every drop of snow that fell on him.

'I'll take him back inside.' Charlotte took him, but Henry caught her shoulder.

'Lottie, stay out here.'

'He can't be inside on his own.'

'Leave him over there, then. Put an extra blanket over him, he'll be fine. Come on, Charlotte, embrace the Christmas spirit!'

She shook her head at him and laughed. After making sure Matthew was 100% warm enough, she trudged back to them, the snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes. Henry mischievously rolled up a snowball, lodging it at her and chuckling. She froze, mouth open as her stare bore into Henry and he took a few steps back, grinning. Charlotte rolled up a snowball and equally threw it at him in return, until they were in the midst of a huge snow battle, in which Charles enjoyed immensely. One in particular hit Henry hard and squarely between his eyes. He fixed on Charlotte and she turned as he chased after her round the garden, snowball in hand. He caught up with her, throwing the ball aside and instead catching her round the waist. Yet being Henry in particular had it's faults, and he clumsily slipped on the otherwise steady snow. Launching backward, Charlotte came with him until she rested atop him and they laughed breathlessly.

'That's what happens when you're a Shadowhunter. You never give up the game.' She told him, and ruffled his hair.

'I think I prefer you ginger.'

She pecked him on the lips, then helped him to stand. Henry smiled jovially and brushed himself down. Walking back to the warmth of the house, he momentarily disappeared, probably to change his wet socks. Yet she was busy concentrating on the dinner to notice him enter the room, and the first thing she felt was his hands round her neck, placing a necklace round it. She looked down at the silver shining between her collarbones and felt him lean further into her, his arms wrapping round her waist.

'I promise you this doesn't breathe fire.' He whispered, and all she could do was stare at the sparkling gem and gasp.

'Henry, it's beautiful. Why-'

'Merry Christmas.' He cut in, placing his chin on her shoulder. She turned round to see his eyes glimmer and smile at her.

'You told me not to get you anything.'

'Yes.'

'But I have nothing to give you, Henry. You should have told me you'd gotten something.'

'I didn't get it, Charlotte, I made it.'

'It's...it's...' She tried to speak, to tell him how beautiful it was but she couldn't. She was too surprised and taken it back.

'Besides, you can make it up to me easily.' He said, watching her as she marvelled at it. She turned fully and kissed him thankfully, a hand cupping his cheek and her arms slowly embracing him.

'Thank you.' She whispered sincerely into his shoulder, closing her eyes and wondering how she had ever come to deserve him.

'How much time must you have put into that-'

'It's all worth it. It's worth everything once you see it round the neck and think how ugly it is compared to the woman wearing it.'

His words really melted her heart, and it felt too often when he did this. How he could flatter her so easily and so regularly was beyond her. What had she done to love such a sweet and adorable man? She racked her brains but didn't think of one little thing. Charlotte was at such a loss and remarkably speechless to what she could say in reply. Her eyes were watering, and this time not from the bright lights that illuminated the room. She decided not to say anything, but kiss him again with as much gratitude and love that she could. What was more he was still smiling, and that warm, heart-stopping smile was one he knew could easily turn her into an undignified mess. He continued to linger there, creating quite a distraction to her but nonetheless revelling in every touch he gave her. Her eyes couldn't help follow the glowing stone at her neck and wondered how he could even think her as more valuable than a jewel.

'Oh, I need to feed Matthew.' She sighed, staring at the vegetables still smoking in the pan.

'It's okay, I'll do it. You're dinner can't get cold, not on Christmas Day!'

Carefully, Henry picked him up from the blanket on the floor, where he had been wriggling about for an hour or so.

'Come on, then, dinner time for baby Matt. He held him with one arm, rocking him while taking the baby food and settling him in his chair.

'Open mouth.' He said, kneeling in front of him and spooning the food into his mouth.

'That's it, yum yum. You like this don't you?' He asked, as Matthew gurgled and clapped his hands.

'You're going to grow very strong, aren't you little Shadowhunter, with what you're consuming. Big and strong and undefeatable!' He said.

Charlotte laughed at the two, Henry mirroring Matthew's actions and making him laugh hysterically.

'Right, Henry could you lay the table?' She asked.

'Of course.'

He set about while Charlotte served the dinner up, Charles instantly running to the table at the smell of food.

'You love your food, don't you?' She asked Charles, who was waiting impatiently.

'Like me.' Henry said, sitting down in his chair and high-fiving the young boy.

'What time do you think they'd be here?' He asked, as Charlotte sat down opposite him.

'I don't know. It will be nice to see them, though.'

'Who's coming round?' Charles inquired.

'Everyone from the Institute.'

'Yay!' Charles exclaimed, still excitable.

'Thought you might liked that. Seeing all your cousins again. And Uncle Will.' Henry said.

'Uncle Will?!' He gasped.

'Yes. The one that's too much of an influence over you. We should probably keep you two apart for the time being.'

'Aw, come on, he loves Uncle Will.'

'I wasn't talking about Charles, I was talking about you Henry. The last time you raised heads with Will was when we found you trying to ward off ducks in the duck pond. And the time before that you nearly set alight to the both of you because you had somehow managed to stick yourself together with glue.'

'Good times.' Henry grinned.

'Maybe you shouldn't talk much to him, take it easy tonight. Don't want you disappearing into the night and coming back sopping wet again.'

'Haha, one does get wild sometimes.'

'Yes.' She agreed. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with Charles and Matthew, or watching them amusedly from the sofa.

'It does feel weird, being so quiet. I'm glad they'll be here in the evening. I like a busy home.'

'Only at day.'

'Yes,' he said, 'not at night.' He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him.

Soon enough the house crowded, and everyone was laughing and talking and drinking the night away. Charlotte had subconsciously missed the full bodied swell of a bigger family, and it dwelled on her mind while she interacted with everyone there in different ways. She was glad Charles had someone to play with, as he was mostly on his own. He would have to wait a year or two until Matthew was old enough to play with him.

Henry sidled up next to her, pushing another drink into her hand.

'Henry, I can't. I've already had too much.'

'It's Christmas, Lottie, don't forget.'

'That would be your excuse all year round if it could be.'

'Come on, drink up.' He said, giving her a lazy smile.

'I think you've already reached the limit.'

'There is no limit.'

'There is when I have to drag you up to bed.'

'Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen.'

And he did. After that one drink, she became too relaxed, kept accepting drink after drink that she knew was not acceptable in any way. Oh, she would kill Henry. He kept subtly placing one in front of her as he downed his own. By the end of the night they had almost forgotten everyone had left. Luckily Charles and Matthew had been taken up to bed already, and they sit there together, Charlotte not quite used to the dazed and fuzzy feeling but undeniably liking it.

'Why did you get me drunk, Henry?' She asked.

'Why not? Christmas, Charlotte, Christmas. Everything's acceptable at Christmas. And it's quite nice, isn't it?' He rambled.

'Yes, but I know what you're like when you're drunk Henry.'

'Really?'

'Yes. You will do the craziest of things.' As if to ironically prove her point, he said something about inventing a flying turkey, and got up out of his seat to make way to his laboratory. Following after him and sighing, he was almost half sleep and even worse in a drunken state than she had assumed. His hands were even clumsier than usual and he was holding a screwdriver in his hand, rambling further. Gently she took the tool away from him, leading him away from the workbench.

'Come on, Henry. I'm tired too. Actually, I'm exhausted. I can't believe I let you take indulgence of me like this. I don't know what I was thinking, or what you were thinking. Although I never do know what you're thinking Henry.'

'That makes two of us.' He told her, and then suddenly she was kissing him without the faintest idea of why or how. His arms wrapped round her shoulders and carried her up the stairs. He was at his most clumsiest and vulnerable, and she knew there was a chance he'd drop her in his state. But to be honest she couldn't care. Her senses were dulled, her brain was slow, and she couldn't even remember how she had travelled from the bottom of the stairs to her bed as Henry placed another sloppy but exhilarating kiss. Her eyelids became heavy and her breathing became slow, but the intoxicated feeling only multiplied the amount of pressure he applied to her skin, in which she returned. She felt Henry's soft hair nuzzle her face and his hands caress her waist and then nothing at all.

•••

She groaned. Her eyes forced themselves to open, and all she could see was bedsheets. Her head was pounding and her hands clenched the duvet covers restlessly. With reluctance, she raised her head a fraction and saw out of the corner of her eye, a tuft of ginger hair in the middle of the bedsheets. Fully sitting up, she examined her position. She was lying normally, but on her stomach, while Henry was all over the place. His head was just resting beside her leg, his arms were widened out by the side of him, one leg was dangling over the side of the bed and the other was curled up ridiculously near her thigh. Only Henry, she thought, could sleep in such an awkward position. She prodded him awake, until he groggily opened his eyes and raised his head.

'What's the matter? How did I get up here?'

She laughed, and then noticed. Henry was wearing nothing but his pants. She didn't know how far they had gotten last night but his state told her enough.

'Henry, you might want to get yourself dressed.'

He looked down at himself, confused, groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. He had fallen straight back to sleep again and she smiled at his soft snoring. Carefully, she pulled him over to her, tucking him into the duvet and resting his head on a pillow. She loved the sight of him sleeping, so calm, his mouth slightly open. She nestled in closer to him, her head positioned at the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes too, drifting off with the warmth of Henry's body and the solace of a peaceful morning.


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't been posting recently, had other things to do and other things to write and I do intend to carry on with this. Here's a tiny oneshot.

Henry, Not Hyde

Charlotte was heavily engrossed in her book, becoming even more invested with each paragraph she read. She loved the book she was reading, particularly for its morals and very peculiar characters. Charles and Matthew were playing happily upstairs and this was the peace she could revel in for a while without work or disturbance.

She didn't realise Henry had wandered back in from his laboratory and spotted her there bundled up on the sofa. With his usual perky interest he sat down beside her. He gave her that warm smile of his that sent her heart spiralling and for a moment she lost the words on the page.

'What are you reading?'

'Jekyll and Hyde again.'

'Really? What's it about?'

'I'm nearly at the end, where they find Hyde dead. Essentially the respectable Dr Jekyll is a doctor and creates a potion in his laboratory that...it doesn't matter.' She ended strangely, staring at him unnervingly.

'What, why?' He asked, confused.

Charlotte chuckled in disbelief.

'Because I've just realised the similarities between you and Jekyll. You're both scientists of sorts, for one thing.'

'Charlotte, I'm an inventor, not a scientist.'

'But you're curiosity and manner just reminds me of him. You both like playing around with different things and experimenting.'

'And is that a bad thing?'

She deliberated. There certainly were flaws in the character and yet her comparison was accurate.

'Admittedly he is very extreme to the point of crazy. You are just adorably wacky,' she replied, 'and you are definitely handsomer.' she added, playing with his hair.

'Bet Jekyll doesn't have a beautiful woman like you with him. Nor Hyde for that matter.'

'Neither do, no. Just think yourself lucky.'

He smiled, taking her in his arms.

She lowered him down into the sofa, resting on top of him and giving him a smile of caution, 'as long as you don't start experimenting with the human soul and start creating devilish creatures you're absolutely perfect.'

'Remind me never to do anything of the sort.' He grinned.

'You better not, Mr. Branwell.'

'Wouldn't dream of losing everything I have for an experiment.'

She pulled him down to kiss him, holding him tightly and knowing he was truly a better man than she could have ever hoped for, and certainly one better than Jekyll.


End file.
